His Property
by TheWeaverofWorlds
Summary: Eren has begun a new job at the Rivaille Mansion...as a maid. He finds his boss to be a smug creep, and wants nothing to do with him. Unfortunately for Eren his new Master has taken quite a liking to him. Levi is determined to make Eren his own, no matter what the cost. But will a spurned lover get in the way? late 1800's- early 1900s smut in later chapters (Rieren) slight Eruri
1. Chapter 1

Rivaille Mansion. An intimidatingly large estate covered in dust and neglect. Many rooms were abandoned, heavy canvases cast over furniture. Waiting. Waiting for the master to return. This was the home Eren currently found himself in. He couldn't remember why he had chose a position in the Rivaille household, that is until he remembered his crippling debt. As well as the fact his best friend was currently working there as an under gardener and had spoken to the housekeeper inquiring about a post. Unfortunately the only job available was a maid. He sighed an endless hallway ahead of him that wouldn't clean itself.

Down on his knees Eren continued to scrub the tile. He cursed the stupid housekeeper who had insisted he wear this damn dress. The silly woman had practically forced the frilly, black silk dress and apron him. He thought it was ridiculous because a) it was clearly impractical to clean in and b) he was a man. But apparently that's how the Master liked it. What a sick pervert. It's not like he had ever met Levi Rivaille, he had just been hired to prepare the house for his home coming, but he had heard stories.

There was the time that Levi slept with one of the top commanders of the army, practically turning the strong leader into a whiny clingy pet. The officer had become putty in Rivaille's hand, doing anything to get the sexual attention his body craved. Another time the Master had called on members of his staff for sexual favors Both men and women doing whatever it took to please their master. Though the name Rivaille was respected well enough, everyone knew it was a house of debauchery. There were illegal parties, full of drugs and orgies. Then there was the shady dealings on the side, which no one knew much about. He was a man not to be denied what he wanted, and in the end he always got it. That's what made him such a good diplomat.

A shrill bell rang. Eren thought it humiliating that the servants answered to bells. It was signaling all the servants to hurry into the kitchen. Eren groaned, his back creaking in protest, as he stood up. He ran to the kitchen where all the rest of the servants had already gathered.

"You're filthy," clucked the housekeeper, Hanji.

"So? I was scrubbing the floor," Eren said, but as he looked around he noticed everyone was looking there best. Ties were straghtend, buttons polished, caps set at jaunting angles. Suspicion rose in his stomach like bile.

"Haven't you heard Shit Head? The young Master is returning home," Jean said with a crooked grin. Jean managed the family's stables, he was the best groomsman in all the county.

"Shut up, Horse Face," Eren cried back.

"Calm down," Armin sighed. Those two fought like this everyday, today was nothing special.

"The young Master hates it when anything is out of place," Petra said maternally fixing his lace cap, while the other maid fluffed up his apron.

"Come now, the young master will be arriving at the door any moment," Hanji said, rushing her underlings out of the kitchen.

Levi was happy to be returning home. He was even more pleased to see his staff arranged by rank, waiting his arrival. The brass buttons of the footmen gleamed, the lacy aprons fluttered, a delectable sight if ever there was one. Opening the door of his car was his butler Oulo.

"Glad to have you back, my lord," he said with a deep bow.

Levi nodded, bored with the idea of having to greet his staff. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, cracking a shitty joke with his housekeeper, and making his lead maid blush furiously. He liked to tease them, to watch their reactions.

"Who is this?" Levi asked, grey eyes boring into green. Hesitantly Eren gave a small bow.

Suddenly he felt a boot come into contact with his shin sending a sharp pang all up his leg. He doubled over, grabbing the injured limb, letting out a small mewl of protest. A noise which was music to Rivaille's ears.

"Tch, brat. Stand up straight in the presence of your master. Now curtsey, that is the proper thing that a maid must do for _her_ lord." Levi said glaring at the form hunched before him. Across the way Jean was trying to hold in his laughter. He was failing.

Slowly Eren rose up, green meeting grey, and with gritted teeth curtsied before his new master.

"Better." Levi smirked.

He continued his way up the line, not noticing the glare the brunette was shooting his way.

Later in the kitchens, Eren was drinking tea resting his back. It was time for his break, and he wanted to forget how embarrassed he had been earlier. Petra came in, eyes lightening up when she found the young man.

"Oh there you are Eren," she said cheerily. "Levi demands you to re-clean Wing Maria."

"What? I just scrubbed it this morning. Twice," exclaimed Eren.

"Well apparently you did an unsatisfactory job, leaving dust and grime all over the place," Petra sighed.

"Can't you just ask Krista to do it, I'm on my break," begged the poor boy. His back still aching from the four hours he had already spent in the largest wing of the house.

Petra gave him a sad smile, "she's cleaning the Trost suites. Besides Levi asked for you specifically."

Eren cussed. Then thinking back to how Rivaille had refereed to him as a girl he asked, "Why do I have to wear this dress? They look much cuter on you and Krista anyhow."

Petra smiled, "Oh Eren, it looks lovely on you."

He looked over to see if she was joking, but there was an earnest look in her eye which told him she was not.

"Yes, it clings to you in all the right places, accentuating those sassy little hips of yours," Hanji added, entering the room and conversation.

"The ruffles sit perfectly against your throat, and honestly Eren the neckline does wonders for your bone structure."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're Levi's next conquest," laughed Hanji peering down at him.

Eren suddenly felt the warm kitchen grow unbearably hot and small. He ran from the kitchen to go scrub, dust, and polish the twenty or so halls in Wing Maria.

Hours later is knees ached from crawling across the vast floors for too long. Little did he know that he had an admirer. Levi watched as the boy's ass waggled side to side, his head low to the ground carefully scrubbing the marble. The skirt was uneven, making Levi's OCD go crazy, but it did give for a better view. His new maid had strong firm muscles, just begging to be under Levi's own body. He smirked as the boy continued scrub the floor.

Eren's hands were stinging, the soap rubbing the callouses the wrong way. He knelt back on his heels to examine his handy work. Truth be told, he saw no difference than how it had been after he had finished it a second time. His eye's glanced up, catching his reflection in one of the gold gilt mirrors inset along the wall. He smiled, the girls had been right. The lace around his throat and shoulders seemed to soften his figure, the dress cinching him at the waist, making his hips look that much fuller. Sitting a top his unruly locks was a cap made of nothing more than gossamer and lace. A silly thing, but Eren felt a strange attachment to it.

The boy stood up unsteadily, weak from all the time he had been on the ground. He gave a little swish of his hips, allowing the skirt to return to it's full, uncrumpled state. He ran his hands down the length of his torso enjoying the way the silk felt beneath them. Suddenly feeling hands on his hips he looked up, staring back at him was the reflection of his Master.

"Ach, Master Levi, sir," Eren stammered whipping around causing the dress to float about him.

His master held an interested sneer on his face. "So brat, I never got your name."

Eren licked his lips, a delicious sign of nervousness. "Jaeger, Eren Jaeger. Sir."

"Now then," Levi still hadn't removed his hands from his servant. "Is it that you were admiring yourself in this pretty costume?"

Eren gulped, adam's apple bobbing, "No sir."

"It would benefit you not to lie to me," hissed Levi.

Eren cast his eyes down. "Then I was, sir."

"You were what?" Levi ordered.

"I was admiring myself in the mirror."

Levi slipped a finger under Eren's chin, lifting his head so there eyes could meet. "Good girl. Now get back to work. I want this place clean. Understand me Jaeger?"

Eren nodded, almost throwing himself onto the floor in his haste to obey. He would do quite nicely. Levi let out a deep chuckle, boots clicking as he walked away. Soon Eren was left with nothing but their echo.

A smug look appeared on Levi's face. That maid would be his.

**So this is my next story, ahahahaha...anyway a friend of mine challenged me to write it, so here it is. Please leave a review!**

** I will be at camp next week, so this story will remain fallow until then, but I hope to work on it soon! ~T.W.o.W.**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had yet to rise, and Eren was up. A rather unpleasant feeling was sinking into his gut. It had not helped that he had been grabbed in the middle of his sleep and pulled to the kitchen. Everyone was already bustling about, giving Eren a headache. A cup of tea was set before him, and then Hanji took a seat beside him.

"Eren, Master Rivaille has left to bring some guests back," she began.

Eren nodded, but he still didn't know why he had been dragged from his bed.

She continued, "there is to be a dinner held in their honor, and Wing Rose must be cleaned." Eren now understood why he was awoken so early. Wing Rose was the second largest wing to the house, and if guests were coming, everything would have to be perfect. "You will not be helping."

"Wait, what?" Eren was wary of what was coming next if it meant getting out of cleaning the spacious guest wing. He was a maid, and that was his job.

"Petra and Krista will handle it," Hanji said dismissively. "As soon as we are done, you are to go see Marco."

"Why?" Eren's eyes were narrowed carefully.

"These are your orders, Eren. So they are to be followed," Hanji said impatiently. "Now I have to go oversee the menu for this evening. Find Marco, he's waiting for you by the Portrait of the Dames."

Eren nodded. He had no clue why Rivaille's personal valet had need of him, but he made his way towards the center of the mansion. The Portrait of the Dames resided in the Shina Wing, the nicest of the three, home to the Master's personal apartments. As Eren made his way through the long halls he noticed everything getting fancier. The carpets became more plush, the flower arrangements more extravagant. Soon Eren felt out of place, he became self conscious of the shift he was wearing, as Hanji had not given him time to change. His hair was still tangled, and his mouth tasted rotten with morning breath.

Under a large painting of three beautiful women, stood Marco a sad smile on his face.

"Uh, I was told to come find you," Eren said, eyes still on the painting. It was beautiful piece of art, showing three women their arms outstretched to receive a blessing from a light above. Each one had on a beautiful head dress, animals seemed to dance about their feet. By each of the ladies was a symbol, that represented each of their purposes. The oldest had a unicorn by her side, she was to protect the laws of the land. Beside her, the second had a crown of roses set atop her head dress. She stood for guarding the heart. And finally he youngest had the wings of a dove, tied to her back with ribbons. She stood for hope, and freedom. In the distance, by the sea, could be seen philosopher's of old pointing to the young ladies. It was a scene of pastoral youth. An idea that Eren was a stranger to, but wanted to get to know better. There was a look in the youngest's eyes, a look he recognized. She was a fighter.

Marco coughed. "This way."

Eren was lead up another staircase, and down a hall, before he entered the final destination. The long walk had been silent, and uncomfortable. Eren had wanted to inspect each of the paintings more closely, but Marco's brisk pace had not allowed for that. At last they entered a door on the left. They were in the Peacock Room, painted in hues of green and blue, the marble floor felt cool beneath Eren's bare feet. Mirrors caught his reflection, the scent of lavender hung in the air. Only a few pieces of furniture decorated the room. A table held a bowl of fruits in the corner. Opposite it was a screen painted with peacock feathers, and at the center of the room was a large claw footed, porcelain tub.

"Uh, Marco, there's been a misunderstanding," Eren protested. "I-I'm just a maid."

The sad look returned to the freckled face. "That's the thing Eren, there hasn't been."

Eren had backed away from Marco and ended up falling into the tub. His head hurt, and his senses were bombarded by the scalding water and the smell of lavender. Soap bubbles were caught in his hair, clinging to him like cobwebs.

Marco nodded, as if satisfied, and said, "I will return soon."

The door closed, and Eren quickly took of his clothes. The hot water soothed his sore muscles. It felt so good that Eren wondered if he could just continue to sleep. The water lapped up against his chest as he readjusted. Eren scrubbed himself, til his skin was raw, and for the first time in a long time he felt clean. Slowly he sunk beneath the hot water, letting his pores soak it up, his skin became soft under the water's ministrations. It was like a lullaby, taking away the ache in his back, the dirt from beneath his nails, the callouses from his hands. Eren felt good, for the first time ever.

About half an hour later the door was opened once more. Standing there was Marco holding one of the soft plush towels that Eren had to fold almost everyday. He rose, the water falling from his body. Generously Marco had turned his head away, leaving his arm outstretched with the towel. Eren took it and wrapped it around his waist.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" asked Eren.

Marco turned to face him. "I'm sorry Eren, but not yet. First you must get some breakfast. There are some clothes for you behind the screen."

Only then did Eren realize how hungry he was. His stomach grumbled. He went around the partition to find a pair of trousers, and a nicely laundered shirt. He put them on, and then went to join Marco.

Eren expected to be lead back to the kitchens, but instead he was lead to one of the dining rooms. The house had seven dining rooms, Eren knew because he had gotten lost several times when he had been asked to clean the Papillion Dining Room. Why did this house need so much of everything, complained Eren.

Already in the room was a footman, awaiting to serve breakfast. Waiting for them was another man that Eren didn't know. Upon their arrival he stood, "Ah, I am Eld Jinn. I am Mr. Rivaille's secretary."

Eren nodded, unsure what to do with this information. Marco bowed, before leaving. The footman pulled out a chair, and uneasily Eren sat down. Breakfast was served, a plate full of eggs, sausages, and bacon, and the footman withdrew. The doors shut heavily, and Eren was left alone with Eld.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked quietly. "No one seems to know, not Mrs. Zoe, or Marco...none of them."

"They have been asked not to tell you, so as not to scare you," Eld said moving the dirty dishes aside.

"Then are you permitted to tell me?" Eren asked.

"Certainly, that is why Mr. Rivaille has asked me to remain behind. As you know there is to be a dinner party held here tonight. It is customary for the host to have uh- a date for this type of matter," Eld let the words sink in.

"Me?" Eren's jaw dropped.

"Yes. Our master has taken a liking to you," replied Eld.

"But I don't know anything about state dinners," Eren began to protest.

Eld sighed, "that is alright, that is why I am here. Once Mrs. Zoe is finished her work she will come and help to instruct you, as well as young Mr. Bott."

"Hold on. I never agreed to anything like this," Eren felt as if the four walls were tightening around him.

"I am afraid that as a servant of this house that is not up to you," Eld said patiently. "Petra is much better with these things."

"What things?" asked Eren.

"Preparing the next companion. It is most unfortunate that she must supervise the cleaning of the Rose Wing," Eld looked at Eren as if it was Eren's fault. Which it kinda was.

Minutes later the door was opened by Mrs. Zoe, and Marco.

"Shall we go?" asked Hanji.

Eren was taken to another room, larger than the Peacock room. Sitting down, waiting for their arrival was Petra.

"I only have a few moments, but I figured I would come help. Hello Eren, how are you doing?" she asked with a kind smile.

"Uh alright, I guess," he said. The bath had been nice, but the things Eld had said to him had made him nervous.

She nodded, understanding his unease. "Take of his shirt."

"Huh?" before he could finish speaking, Marco had grabbed his shirt and pulled it off. Petra came near him holding something in her hands. "W-what is that?"

"A corset," she laughed. Hastily she laced him into it.

"How do you know how to do this?" Eren was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded.

"Petra used to be the former Lady Rivaille's lady's maid," Hanji said proudly. "After her death, the late master allowed her to keep her job, but to serve as the head maid."

"There you go, I hope that's not too tight," she said. "Oh I better go check on Krista. I can't let her do it all alone. Good luck, Eren."

Hanji grabbed his hand and led him out to the landing. "Alright Eren, your first lesson is to walk down these stairs with these books on your head."

The books fell off immediately. It took several more tries before Eren could make it past the first three steps without tripping. But at the end of an hour he had managed it. His lungs were constricted by the corset, and his breathing became shallower and shallower.

"Is it necessary to wear this?" he puffed.

"You need to practice in it before tonight," Eld explained.

Finally they allowed him to take it off, afraid he would pass out if they didn't. There were so many things he still needed to be taught. Next he was led to a table, that was set for a fancy dinner. They trained him what to eat with which spoon, when to use which fork. Eren felt dizzy, his mind reeling from all the information being thrown at him.

"No, Eren. Use the big fork," Eld says.

"Stop, it's the little spoon!"

"Eren," Marco said patiently, "You just drank your neighbors wine."

"No, no no. Eren sit up straight! Do we need to get the books again?"

Finally Eren managed to eat his food in small bites, not slurp his soup, and sit up straight. His tutors were satisfied.

"Eren," Eld said. "One last thing. There are some phrases the young Master wishes you to know for this evening."

"Oh?" Eren asked, too tired to protest.

Eld slipped a piece of cream white paper across the table. It was thick, and upon it was the prettiest handwriting Eren had ever seen. It read:

_Je suis la pute de Levi._

I am the maid of Levi.

_Je fais ce qu'il demande. _

I am pleased to meet you.

_Il me fait prie pour la misericorde. _

His estate is beautiful place.

Eren read through the French along with the translations.

"Do you think you can learn these?" Hanji asked calmly.

"T-they don't seem too difficult," Eren said with a small nod.

"Good, the master will be pleased," Eld said. "Marco, take Eren to his temporary suite. The boy has deserved a break."

Eren was lead to a room in another wing, and was allowed several hours to himself. His gut was tied up in knots, he was anxious for this evening. There wasn't much for him to do, so Eren decided to sleep so more, it was the only way to escape what felt like hell. When he woke up, he didn't realize how late it had gotten. There were several hours before dinner. A footman came, and led him to the Peacock room once more.

The room had remained unchanged. At the center was still a bathtub, full of new bubbles. Understanding what was wanted from him, Eren emerged himself into the hot water. It smelled of vanilla and jasmine. It soothed his nerves. After only ten minutes the door was opened by Petra.

"Hi Eren," she said holding something in her arms. She put it over the screen, turning her back as he out a towel on. "I'm going to help you prepare for tonight."

"Returning to your job as lady's maid?" he asked lightheartedly.

She gave her a smile. "Of course."

She helped him into a corset, tightening just as before. Then she brought over the dress.

"Uh, Petra. What the hell is that?" she chuckled, he sounded so scared.

"Only a dress, no different from your uniform."

Bur it was. It was very different. It was a full length gown, that hugged his hips til the very last possible inch, before falling to the ground. There was a slit up the side that would reveal most of his leg. Luckily Eren didn't have a lot of hair on his legs, so it didn't look too bad. The red looked striking with his skin color, making him look exotic. The silk felt smooth against his skin, making him shiver in what could be called anticipation.

Petra smiled, this had been her not too long ago. But the master had tired of her quickly, and moved on. That was alright, Levi was much too rough a lover for her tastes. She just hoped Eren had a clue what he was getting into. She hummed applying some rouge to his cheeks, and darkening his eyes. When she had finished he hardly looked like a man in drag. She tied a hairband around his head, and then proclaimed that she was finished.

"Well, don't you look stunning," Eld said with a wicked grin. "Lovely work, as always Petra. She could always turn the former Lady of the house into a jewel, even though Madame Rivaille was one of the most unattractive women I have ever seen."

"Eld, stop. She was just a bit comely," Petra protested, defending her late mistress.

"Yes, well. Rivaille demands Eren's presence, so we better get going," Eld said with a sigh.

Eren was led back to the Portrait of the Dames. Standing impatiently below it was the young Master. He looked up, a smirk was on his face. Carefully Eren descended the stairs remembering everything he had been taught. The skirt billowed around his feet as he got closer and closer to his date.

"Well, don't you look good," Levi said dryly.

Eren gulped, trying to find words to express how stunning Levi looked. The dark suit, the freshly starched cravat, it was all too much for Eren. That's just how Levi liked it, mute and dumbfounded. Another smirk. "Shall we go?"

Eren took his arm, and was escorted into the large dining room at the heart of the house. For better or for worse, this was his fate.

**Oh poor Eren. He's in for Hell. This is a super long chapter. Thanks to everyone who favorited and or followed. You are small in number, but I still appreciate it. What the real French words are will be revealed at the bottom of the page. Thanks for everything! Please leave a review? It'll make me update sooner, I promise. ~T.W.o.W.**

** FRENCH LESSON:**

_**je suis la pute de Levi: **_**I am the whore of Levi**

_**je fais ce qu'il demande**_**: I do what he asks**

_**Il me fait prie pour la misericorde: **_**he makes me beg for mercy**

** I used google translate, so I'm not sure how accurate these are...but wait til Eren has to say them to some of the guests...heheheheheh. **


	3. Chapter 3

Eren had never seen anything like it. People were mingling about the room, holding flutes of champagne and light conversation. When the door had opened, everyone had fallen silent. As Levi entered, people bowed their heads as a sign of respect. Eren felt like an exhibit at the zoo, curious eyes were on him.

"Hello Rivaille. It's been ages," a portly old man said, coming to address the two of them.

"It has." Levi sounded bored.

"Tell me, where did you find this beauty?" the old man continued. He leaned in, leering at Eren's chest. Or lack of one.

Eren felt sick. Did these people really think he was a girl?

Levi looked up at Eren and then back to the old man. "She's Turkish."

"My isn't she a lovely thing," another man said joining the conversation.

"You always did have the best luck," laughed a third, stubby fingers choking the delicate stem of the flute.

"Was she hiding in the village? Come Levi, where do you find such stunning creatures?" asked the second.

Levi smirked, "they come to clean."

"A maid?" asked the third in surprise. "Your maids are always so beautiful. Mine are just old bats, blind and dumb."

"Mm, do you remember that girl from a few years ago? Wasn't she your mother's lady maid? My she was a charming thing. What I wouldn't give for a girl like that," brayed the second.

Bile rose in Eren's stomach to hear these old men talking about Petra that way. Unconsciously he moved closer to Levi, trying to put as much distance between himself and the crowd around him. Levi noticed, and what's more he liked it. He dropped Eren's arm, his own snaking around the brunet's waist, tugging him in even closer.

A glint was in his eye. "Yes, you are referring to Petra. But I am afraid gentlemen, that she is still in my services."

That got a laugh from them.

"It would appear that Master Rivaille is a greedy young lord," laughed the second.

"Yes," Levi chuckled. "What's mine, is mine."

"How can you chose just one?" asked the third.

Levi cocked a brow, "Who says I have to chose."

This got another set of deep throated chuckles from his guests. Again Levi felt Eren's body tense up against his, he smirked. Yes, Eren had been the right choice.

"Come Levi, there must be an agency for women like these," laughed the first.

Levi smirked, "I'm afraid I just have wonderful taste."

"Perhaps one day you will chose to share your tastes with the rest of us," the second said.

Levi tensed up, "I don't like leftovers."

The men chuckled again, making Eren squirm.

"Perhaps this is not proper talk to have before such a fine, young woman," the third said. "Come lady, what would you speak of?"

"She has nothing to say to gentleman like you. To say anything would soil her," Levi said coldly.

At that moment they were approached by another gentleman. "Good evening Levi."

"Hannes," Levi said with a smile.

"Some of your friends over there are dying to meet this lovely creature," the mayor continued, glancing at Eren as if he ought to recognize him.

"Ah you will excuse me, I must go chat with some of my associates." Levi said excusing himself from present company.

The gentlemen nodded their farewells, as Eren and Levi continued to circulate the room.

"Who were those men?" Eren asked under his breath, once they were out of earshot.

"Merchants. They think they run this city, but the lot of them are just pigs," Levi said in disgust.

"Then why did you invite them?" asked Eren.

"A necessary evil." Levi replied.

"Ah, Levi," another man turned welcoming them into the circle.

"Good evening Mike, it has been awhile," Levi said dryly.

Mike laughed. "The last time I saw you, you were at Madame Fray's society dinner. Of course you had a different woman on your arm, then."

"Zakarius," cautioned the tall man beside him.

"Smith," there was a purr of amusement in Levi's tone causing Eren to turn and look at the tall man he had addressed.

Smith was quite tall, with sparkling blue eyes beneath a set of overgrown eyebrows. "Levi," he said softly, tenderly. "It's been quite awhile."

Levi smiled, the first genuine one Eren had ever seen, "Indeed it has. Tell me, how has the army been treating you."

Smith smiled back, "Is that what you really want to discuss?"

Levi's devious smirk returned, "I have a feeling that you want something more of me. Tell me, Erwin, what is it that you really want to discuss?"

"How can you two be flirting while Rivaille has this alluring lady on his arm?" laughed a third man.

"Pixis," any seduction that had previously been in Levi's voice disappeared. "It has been awhile, now hasn't it."

"Not too long," Pixis replied, still eying Eren with interest. "There will be plenty of time to talk business. I am more curious about the shy creature you have beside you."

Levi glanced up at Eren. "Well, Eren, don't you have some things to tell my friends?"

Eren grimaced slightly as Levi gave a sharp, hard pinch to his ass.

"Come, there is no need to be shy," Mike said with a laugh. Erwin just looked him over like he was goods at a market.

"_Je suis la pute de Levi. Je fait ce qu'il demande. Il me fait prie pour la misericorde,_" Eren stuttered out. He looked over at Levi for confirmation, or praise. Levi was smirking, the same deviant smirk as before.

Erwin looked slightly amused, an eyebrow arched. Meanwhile Pixis was chuckling, his shoulders shaking. Eren frowned, was it his pronunciation?

"A lovely display," Erwin said coldly.

Biting his lip Eren turned once more to look at Levi. Had he screwed up? Had he ruined everything? Big pleading green eyes met Levi's own.

"Very good, Eren," Levi said slowly. Still unsure Eren nodded, before returning his eyes to the ground.

"As you gentleman can see it has been a long day for her, she is tired," Levi continued.

"Of course we understand," Mike said with a nod. "It is perfectly reasonable that such a fair creature would tire after a long days activities."

Erwin smiled at Levi, muttering under his breath, "you know I never tired, master."

Levi's cold steel eyes glanced up at Erwin. "Down. Boy."

The conversation continued, as if that entire exchange had not happened.

After a few more minutes, the doors were opened and a footman stepped into the antechamber announcing that dinner was served. Slowly people made their way into the large, ornate dinning room, where a table was set. Gentlemen found their seats, as Levi lead Eren to the seat on the right at the head of the table. Nearest to them were Dot Pixis, Erwin, a few of the merchants, and someone who made Eren's blood go cold.

"Ah, Dr. Jaegar. It has been awhile since I've seen you," Hannes said turning to the man beside him.

"Mayor, it is a pleasure as always to see you here," the doctor said with a smile. Grisha turned, catching sight of Eren for the first time. His face hardened, his lips drawn tight. "And who is this?"

"It is Mr. Rivaille's date for the evening, I'm afraid I didn't catch your name," Hannes said turning to Eren.

Eren gulped, but before he could speak dinner was being served. This distracted any current attention away from him and towards the food. Before they began to eat, Levi gave a short toast to the prosperity of humanity. But Eren couldn't focus on the words, his whole body was tied up in knots. He felt himself quaking in his seat. Around him conversations were to be heard. Levi turned to his date, noticing that something was wrong. Looking down the table he saw a familiar face. The face of Grisha Jaegar. So that explains it, thought Levi, he is from this city. Dinner continued, Levi making small comments on the country's market and foreign exchange. A pleasant affair, most people believed.

After the final dishes were cleared, the guests were ushered into the large library of Wing Maria. Gentlemen smoked cigars, and drank whiskey. The few women in attendance sat together to gossip.

"Lord Rivaille," Grisha approached the young man, "Might I speak to this charming lady for a moment."

Eren hoped that Levi would say no, anything to discourage his father speaking to him. Levi merely glanced over and gave a small nod.

Grisha held out his arm, and with no other choice Eren took it. He was escorted out into the hall. Once the door had shut behind them, Grisha's grip turned firm as he dragged his son over to the wall.

"Dad, you're hurting me," Eren said trying to twist away, it only mad the pain worse.

"What do you think you are doing here? You are disgracing me, acting as a whore to these rich men," growled Grisha.

"I'm not a whore," protested Eren.

"Oh really? I am this city's best doctor, one of it's only patrons. And here my son is dressing up in drag to please perverted old men, just so Rivaille's business transactions go through. Did you ever think about what your actions would do to me?" the words came out in a cold whisper.

"I'm not here to please old men dad. I'm just his maid," Eren said, again trying to pull away. His father's grasp only tightened.

"Maids don't dress like this, Eren. What would your mother think?"

"Mom's dead," Eren replied tears in his eyes.

"You piece of scum, it's your fault she died. You don't even deserve to say her name," Grisha hissed.

"Dad. She died in an accident, there was nothing I could do. I'm here because of what you did," Eren said, a fire in his eyes.

"Me?" Grisha sounded offended.

"If you hadn't gotten all those debts from drinking, and sleeping around-"

Eren cheek burned as his father slapped him hard. "Don't. You. Dare. Don't you dare think you are better than me. Don't you even suggest that this is my fault."

"Mikasa needed an education, and you were in no capacity to pay for it. Hell you still aren't. Your practice is almost in shambles. Your good name is the only thing keeping you afloat."

"I know that," Grisha howled. "And you, my only son, are ruining it. If word reached the rich part of the city that I had gambling debts, and even drinking debts, I'd be through. You'd have no house. Mikasa would be thrown out of her fancy school. And then she would be no better than you. So keep your mouth shut, Eren, unless you want Miss Mikasa to join you in whoredom."

"Don't you dare threaten her," Eren cried struggling in his father's firm grasp.

His father sneered. "Why do you care, pig. You left her to come here. To enjoy carnal pleasures, and forget all about your sister."

"I left school so that I could keep her in it! I was failing, but she has a chance," Eren argued.

Grisha took a deep breath. "I am used to a certain style of living. I will not use what little money I have left towards something as frivolous as an adopted daughter and her education. She is your responsibility now. I am through with the lot of you."

Grisha let go, and walked purposefully back into the living room. Eren sunk down against the wall, his hand fluttered up to the hot spot his father had slapped. Tears burned his eyes as he buried his head in his knees. His father had once been a kind man. But once his mother had died, Grisha had turned to drinking and gambling to distract himself. He had disappeared from Mikasa and Eren's life for the last ten years. They had been forced to go stay with Armin's grandfather, and later in an orphanage. They had heard rumors about the great Dr. Jaeger, and how marvelous he was. But they knew it was lies, lies to ensure that he had money...not that he had any interest in paying off his debts. No that burden had fallen to Eren, Grisha had helpfully dropped his and Mikasa's names to the men he owed money to. And then promptly vanished for a few months. When payment was due, it was Eren they had found, not Grisha. And it was Eren who had to pay up. But then, Mikasa had gotten a wonderful opportunity. After schooling at the orphanage, she was offered a spot in the city's top university. She hadn't wanted to take it, not with all the debts, but Eren had promised to find a way. And now he had. The pay wasn't too bad, it was enough to cover Mikasa's expenses as well as the monthly payments due to bookies and bars. They were surviving, for now.

"Eren?" a soft voice asked.

He looked up, eyes bright with tears, to find Christa and Petra standing before him. It was Christa who had spoken. She set the tray of coffee down on the side table, and knelt down before him.

"That man...he was your father?" she asked.

Eren nodded.

Petra gave him a sad smile. "Christa, stay with Eren. I'll cover you."

Petra took the other tray, and carefully made her way into the drawing room.

"Are all those things he said true?"

Eren looked at his nails ashamedly.

"It's alright if they are," she said, sitting down.

"He cares so much for his reputation, and for money. He believes that that is the only way he can find happiness," Eren's voice was laced with bitterness.

"So you got a job, to support your sister?"

Eren nodded. "And to pay off his debts."

Christa gave one of her brightest smiles. "That is so good of you to do Eren."

He shrugged. "I don't want Mikasa to be forced into a life like this. She doesn't deserve it."

Christa nodded. "You're a good boy, Eren."

"Eren." Levi's voice was sharp. "Petra sent me out here."

Eren looked up, hastily wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry master-"

"None of that. Christa, come into the drawing room and relieve Petra. She will take Eren back to his room, and clean him up. You're a mess," Levi sneered, before turning away.

With one last look Christa followed Levi into the living room. Minutes later Petra exited.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Eren asked, as they made their way to the servant's quarters.

Petra gave him a sad look. "We heard all of it. We didn't mean to intrude, but we reached the hall just as that man...your father...dragged you out of the party. We didn't want to interrupt, so we decided to just wait till you were through. I'm sorry if it felt like we were eavesdropping."

Eren shook his head dully. "It's okay, Petra. I'm sorry you had to hear about it."

Petra grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, you can trust us. We'll keep his secret. Even though a man like that deserves to be locked away."

They had reached Eren's little room. Petra hastily helped him out of the dress and corset, and for the first time all evening Eren felt air return to his lungs. He changed into normal clothes, before Petra was pulling him from his bed. Something which made him very disappointed.

"Petra?" Sasha seemed surprised to find Eren and Petra in her kitchen.

"The poor boy's had quite the shock. Could you brew up some tea for him?" Petra asked, practically pushing Eren into a chair.

Sasha looked sympathetically at him. "Sure."

Eren had to admit, the tea did help. It burned his esophagus, but the searing heat healed the pain his body felt. It was like the baths, burning away the hurt that previously had plagued his body.

"Tell Levi, that I'm sorry," Eren said drowsily as he and Petra left the kitchens.

She nodded. "I'm sure he already knows."

Just as a mother would, Petra tucked Eren into his bed. Under her breath she began to sing a lullaby to the boy, one her father had sang to her.

_Wohlan Freie! / Jetzt hier ist an Sieg. / Dies ist der erste Gloria. / Wohlan Freie! / Feiern wir dieser Sieg Für den Sieges Kampf! _

Slowly Eren fell into a deep sleep. Satisfied, Petra took her leave. She made her way down the hall to her own room. On the way she ran into Marco, who had just finished preparing Levi for bed.

"Is he very angry?" Petra asked.

Marco looked weary. "Yes. Doctor Jaeger is just lucky that Levi didn't try to break his neck."

Petra nodded.

"Will Eren be alright?"

"I hope so."

"Is he asleep?" Marco asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes," Petra replied glancing back at the door she had just left.

"Damn. I had something to tell him, I suppose it will have to wait until tomorrow," Marco sighed.

Petra nodded. "That boy has had enough to deal with today, let him sleep."

Marco understood. They said their good nights, before heading to their own rooms for the evening.

**NOTES: okay. So the song Petra sings to Eren is in fact Jiyuu no Tsubasa. I imagine it like Wings of Freedom (performed by Lizz) on youtube. ****If you search Jiyuu no Tsubasa music box, it should be the first one. ****It's a music box version that I strongly recommend you listen to so you know what it's like in lullaby form. It's real sweet. **

**Also sorry to any Grisha fans, but he is kind of a major A-hole in this story. For the purposes of this tale we are just going to say Mikasa is a few years younger than Eren (who's like 2****3****? I think) ****so she's like 18 or 20****.**

**Thanks for all the continued support! Please leave a review, and tell me what you thought of the party. ****Don't forget to favorite and/or follow!**** ~T.W.o.W.**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a long morning for Eren, full of carrying breakfast trays up the flights of stairs and delivering them to their proper rooms. Although many of the guests from the party had left, a few had been invited to stay. Mayor Hannes, Erwin, Mike, Pixis as well as a few of the more important merchants, all had rooms in Wing Rose. According to rumors they were here with business to discuss about the country's future, the military's involvement, and who would be footing the bill.

Eren sighed. The morning had been tedious, but now finally he was getting a break. He strolled through the gardens on his way to the green house.

Rivaille Mansion was known for its large gardens full of roses and its shrub maze. It was a massive place full of gardens and fountains, that were carefully tended to by an army of gardeners and their underlings. Farther down the hill were the stables, and pastures for the horses. On the other side of the house were a series of farms kept by tenant farmers. And right in between the tenant farms and the mansion was a beautiful glass house.

The greenhouse was a quaint glass building placed by the stables on the eastern patio. It housed all the exotic plants, giving them plenty of sunlight, and the owner of the house a nice place to read. Just across the path were the kitchen gardens, where two figures were currently working.

"Morning Armin, Connie," Eren called out to the two under gardeners.

"Hey Eren! How was last night," teased Connie. To say that the word of Eren's humiliation had gotten around would be an understatement. Everyone under the stairs knew about the events which had transpired the previous evening, although few knew what had happened when Dr. Jaeger pulled Eren out of the party. The Master had forbid Christa and Petra to talk about it.

"Connie," Armin protested.

"I brought you guys some refreshments," Eren said gesturing with the tray in his arms.

"Thank you. Connie, do you mind if I take my break now?" Armin asked, sensing his friend's need to speak with him.

Connie nodded in agreement, and went back to tending the carrots.

"Come on, let's talk in the shade," Armin pulled Eren away to a bench under the boughs of a tall oak tree. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Eren set his tray down on the table beside him, and started. "What was my dad doing here? I haven't seen from him, or heard from him in years. Who does he think he is, showing up at Rivaille's party?"

"Eren, that's not what I'm talking about," Armin said softly.

"Huh," Eren head jerked back. "What do you mean?"

"Last night...with Levi?" Armin blushed slightly.

"Wait, did you think something happened between me and Levi?" Eren asked shocked.

"Well you were his date for the night, and..." Armin trailed off awkwardly.

"And?" Eren asked obliviously.

"And usually things happen to his dates. Ask Marco or Hanji," Armin said. "Ask me."

Eren's heart dropped to his stomach. "Armin. What happened to you? If that bastard even touched you-"

"Of course he touched me," Armin said rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him. I am going to slit that pretty boy's throat, all I need is ten centimeters by eleven and he's dead," a murderous light was in Eren's eyes. Armin frowned, those measurements were a tad bit off.

"Hold on, he never had sex with me," protested Armin.

Eren turned. "What do you mean?"

Armin sighed. "He just gave me his arm, escorted me to dinner. Nothing weird."

"Then why did you think he would do anything with me?" asked Eren.

"He had a look in his eye. The same look he had with Petra, with Hanji or Erwin. He wants to control you. He likes to break people...to be their Master...So I just kind of assumed that you guys shared a bed," Armin said weakly.

"What look are you talking about?" Eren asked.

"A look of pure hunger," Armin said. "You really didn't notice?"

Eren shook his head, replaying everything that had happened. "And he didn't have that look with you?"

"No. I'm not really his type, I guess."

"What's his type?"

"Fighters. People who have lost everything and are willing to die to get it back," Armin said.

"Armin, how do you know all this?" asked Eren.

"I've been working here ever since I left Garrison house. That's two more years than you've been here. I'm very familiar with the master's tastes and habits," Armin said.

"And he never did anything inappropriate to you?" Eren asked again.

"No, I promise. He just needed an intelligent date, to the University State Dinner, and I was the only candidate. Do you see Mrs. Zoe talking academics all evening?" Joked Armin.

Eren laughed. "I guess I see your point."

Armin smiled. "So, besides meeting your father, what was dinner like?"

"Oh Armin," sighed Eren. "It was the best food I have ever eaten. There were so many courses, and I couldn't believe all the strange things there were to try! It was amazing."

"I know, dinners at Rivaille Mansion are always a big affair. You should hear how Sasha goes on and on about them!" laughed Armin. "Did he make you speak French."

Eren frowned. "Mhm, although they were laughing at my pronunciation."

Armin winced a little. "It wasn't the pronunciation."

"Huh?"

"What exactly did you say?" Armin asked.

Eren easily repeated the French he had memorized the previous day.

"Eren, that doesn't mean what you think it means," Armin said slowly.

"But on the sheet-"

"The sheet was wrong, because if you knew what you were saying there is no way you would have been able to say it," Armin said.

"Alright, translate it," Eren said.

"I'm not even comfortable saying those things," Armin said blushing.

Eren frowned. "C'mon. I really need to know."

Armin bit his lip, it was a shame he was one of the few people on the staff who understood French. What was even more of a problem was that all the servants chose him for the translations. He had so many dirty things in the past two years, things he couldn't even imagine without blushing.

"Fine. You pretty much said that you were Levi's whore, you do everything he asks you to, and that he makes you beg for mercy. Now never have me say that again," Armin said in one quick go.

Eren's face turned bright red. "He had me say that!?"

Armin looked anywhere but Eren's face. "Yes. Don't make me repeat myself."

"I..I said that...to those people. That shit face made me say that...to his friends...why would he have me say those things...to all those important people. Why Armin? Why?" Eren was definitely in a state of shock.

Jean laughed, walking up to join them. "Ha are we talking about all those dirty things Eren had to say last night. I'll tell you why Jaeger. He wanted to show his pet off. The Master wanted everyone to see what a good little, obedient, pet you are."

Eren frowned. "What are you doing here, dipshit?"

Jean frowned. "I'm on break. I saw you ladies chatting here, so I decided to join you."

Connie came over. "So Eren, what did you have to give the Master last night to sate his desires?"

"Do you have to sound so eager about it?" Eren asked in disgust.

"C'mon Jaeger. I'm sure whatever you did must have been pretty dirty, after all your mouth is," Jean sniggered.

"Nothing happened," Eren said defensively.

"Right. Well I'm sure he'll claim you as his tonight," Jean said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Guys, can we not talk about this?" Armin looked uncomfortably around the circle of servants.

Jean laughed, or in Eren's opinion it was more of a bray. "Sorry to upset your fragile sensibilities, milady."

Armin just snorted.

"Hey Kirschtein, have you ever been Rivaille's date for anything?" Connie asked.

Jean laughed, "Never."

"Why not? You seem like just his type, a complete asshole," Eren said dryly.

"You know you just called yourself, and lovely ladies like Petra and Hanji assholes, cretin." snorted Jean.

Eren's eyes narrowed. "Who are you calling cretin, horseface?"

"Who are you calling horseface, dumbass," Jean retorted.

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Nothing happened!" Eren complained.

"It will," cautioned Jean with a rude laugh.

"Okay, this is going to stop now," Marco said coming up to join the circle. "Shouldn't you guys get back to work?"

Armin nodded, dragging both Connie and Jean away towards the gardens. Eren stood to go.

"Uh, there's actually something I need to tell you," Marco said sitting on the bench.

Eren sat back down, curious now. "What is it Marco, is something wrong?"

Marco laughed uneasily. "Nothing too serious. There's just a minor family emergency back at home I need to go take care of. Master Rivaille has been quite generous to give me the next month leave. Which is why I need your help. Since I'll be gone the master will be in need of a new valet. He has requested you, Eren."

"Hold on. What? I know nothing about being a valet," whined Eren. 

"I know," Marco said patiently, "but it's not all that hard."

"Okay...what do I need to do?"

"Nothing difficult, maintaining and setting out Rivaille's clothes, running baths. If you need any help I'm sure Oulo will be willing to help," Marco said shrugging.

To Eren that sounded pretty difficult. "I'm not sure."

Marco sighed, "he requested you. I'm not sure you have a choice."

Eren nodded. "Alright."

"Great, there will be a raise in your pay of course, and Oulo or Petra can give you pointers," Marco said standing to leave. "Good luck, Eren."

"When do you leave?"

"This afternoon. Master gave me the day to travel. Goodbye Eren, and hope you don't find this too difficult."

Eren waved goodbye before heading back up the sloping path to the house. He reentered the kitchen putting the serving tray on a table for Sasha to find. Then he went in search of Petra or Hanji for instructions.

A few minutes later he found Hanji in her office going over receipts from deliveries, and handy men. She looked up from her calculations with a huge smile on her face.

"There you are Eren!" Hanji said happily. "I heard about your temporary promotion! Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he mumbled. "Is there anything that needs to get done?"

"Yes, the girls are out back beating some of the carpets from Asia. I'm sure they would appreciate the help," Hanji said.

Eren nodded. "Before I go, do you have any tips for me? For being a valet, that is."

Hanji smiled at him. "You better ask Oulo, dear. He was a valet before becoming a butler. He'll know much better than I what will be required."

Eren nodded.

"Oh Eren?" he paused. "I hope you know that you will still be expected to be a maid as well. We're a little short staffed at the moment, so we need all the help we can get."

Eren said he understood, before heading to the walled in courtyard at the service entrance. Strung up on a line from the single tree to a hook in the wall was hanging some dried laundry. Christa was on her toes pulling it down from where it had been placed earlier. On another line were all the Persian rugs from the library. Dust was flying everywhere so Eren assumed that behind the third one was Petra.

"Hello," he said.

"Oh is that Eren?" Petra peeked her head from behind the curtain. "It is! I hope you're ready for some hard work!"

He nodded, picking up a broom, and began to beat the carpet beside Petra's.

"Thanks for last night, both of you," he said.

"Of course Eren!" Petra said.

"We take care of our own," Christa gave a resolute nod.

"I-uh I've been promoted, temporarily," Eren said taking a short break from beating the rug.

"That's wonderful!" Christa said enthusiastically, she turned to them. "What will you be doing?"

"Uh filling Marco's position as valet," Eren said rubbing the life back into his arms.

Petra nodded, eyes narrowed. "I see."

"Ah, we'll miss having you here to help us carry things," teased Christa. There was a silent agreement between the two of them, that whatever they were doing, if either of the girls needed to carry a heavy load of laundry, or serving trays, Eren would do so instead if he were free.

"Don't worry, I have to work both positions. So you two will still see me," Eren said with a crooked smile.

Christa laughed. "That's a relief."

Petra nodded, but her head seemed elsewhere. "Excuse me, I must go confer with Hanji for a bit. I'll be back."

"What's up with her?"

"Don't know," Christa shrugged. "Well I'll take the laundry in, but I'll be back to help you beat the dust out of the rugs."

Eren nodded and continued whacking the carpet before him.

Inside the house Petra quickly found Hanji. "You've heard about Eren's reassignment, correct?"

Hanji pulled her glasses off and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Of course I have. What does the young master think he is doing?"

Petra dropped into the chair before her. "There is something different between them. I saw it last night."

Hanji nodded. "Levi isn't being himself."

"It's not my place to say, but have you noticed Commander Smith? He's been paying an awful amount of attention to Levi," Petra said uncomfortably.

"Oh I'm sure it's just some after affects from when they were together. You know that Levi was with the Commander for quite some time," Hanji said.

Petra nodded, "I'm worried about Eren."

"Don't be. Smith wouldn't dare do anything to him while Rivaille's here," Hanji said.

Petra sighed. "Perhaps your right."

Hanji gave a sad smile. "When will the Master find someone? He's been messing with his servants and political bigwigs for much too long. He needs someone to call his own."

Petra laughed. "I'm not even sure if Levi is capable of love."

"The Levi I knew as a child was. I wonder what changed?"

Petra smiled. "You two were childhood friends, correct?"

Hanji grinned. "I grew up on the farms down by the stables. We used to play together, with the other tenants' children. He even had a little crush on one of the girls. Of course she died at a young age, but I was so sure that he would love again."

"Do you think he could ever love one of his conquests?"

"Perhaps. But, he would need to be able to respect that person. The Master wouldn't share his house, or fortune, with someone who he had no respect for."

"Yes, I can see that. Do you think he could ever learn to respect Eren?" Petra replied.

Hanji smiled, "Maybe. There's something about that boy. He's been through a lot...something he and the Master have in common."

"Eren certainly has been through a grave ordeal. I just hope his father wasn't too cruel to him as a child," Petra said wringing her hands.

Hanji smiled. "he's tough, tougher than we know. Besides Levi isn't going to let our cute brunet out of his sight, especially because he just promoted him to wait on him hand and foot."

"I better get back, make sure Eren doesn't ruin those priceless carpets," Petra replied. "Thanks for the talk Hanji."

"Of course dearie, anytime," Hanji nodded.

Once she was gone Hanji gave a devious smile, yes she was quite sure something interesting would occur between her young master and the new maid. Something quite interesting indeed.

Petra needn't have worried. While she was gone Christa had returned to help Eren.

"Christa," Eren had asked after a sizable silence. "Have you been working here very long?"

She nodded. "Almost my entire life. I've worked my way through the ranks til I received this position you see me in now."

"Really? And have you ever had to attend one of the Master's social functions?" Eren asked curiously.

She laughed. "Luckily, no. After all you know that Rivaille doesn't like to share."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a girlfriend," Christa said with a sweet smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know," Eren said returning his attentions back to the rug.

Christa shrugged. "Why would you? Anyway I'm only staying on long enough so that Ymir and I can open our own business."

"What do you want to do?"

"We're thinking of opening our very own soup kitchen," Christa said.

Eren smiled, whoever this Ymir was, she was very lucky to have Christa. Petra came out to find her underlings hard at work. Dust flew everywhere, and the rugs began to return to their original colors.

"Jaeger?" a foot boy asked entering the courtyard.

"Yes?"

"The Master has a list of tasks for you to complete before this evening," he handed over a sealed envelope.

Carefully, moving away from the dust Eren opened the letter. The paper was heavy, thicker than he was accustomed to, and again on the page was the most elegant handwriting he had seen.

"Er, Petra...How do you starch a vest? And what's a goffering iron?" Eren asked, brow furrowed.

Petra gave a small laugh. "Oh dear. Looks like you better find Oulo, he can give you all the instructions you need. Don't worry about us, we're almost finished here anyway."

Eren bobbed before turning to enter the house. It would appear he had a lot of work ahead of him.

**So I intended for there to be some lemon in this chapter, but then it just kept going. I promise y'all that there will be smut next chapter, you have my word. Review for an update! Thanks to everyone who is following this story ~T.W.o.W.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: contains smut, don't like don't read**

Eren made his way through the vast halls, looking for the butler. Once he had found Oulo, it had taken forever to get the simple instructions he needed. Oulo liked to hear his own voice, so he had the tendency to talk longer than necessary. After sitting through an hour long lecture, Eren had to find his way to his Master's chambers. Once there he hastily collected all the garments he needed, and took them to the laundry room, where the irons and starch were located. He was running late, and had no time to admire the beauty of Rivaille's personal apartments.

It was hot down in the scullery. Steam floated about from other hot tubs of water fogging up the windows at ground level. Even though the stone chamber was set slightly below ground, it did nothing to help cool the cavernous room. The iron hissed as Eren was careful not to burn the pristine white vest. He had no clue how Marco had been able to do any of this. Sweat gathered on his brow as he carefully ironed all the pleats on one of Rivaille's lace cravats. Once done with that, he sat on one of the benches and began to polish Rivaille's boots. The smell of shoe polish made him wrinkle his nose. His shoulders and arms quickly tired of the hard work. Around the room were some other girls, laundry maids. They watched over the boiling pots, occasionally stirring the mucky water to thoroughly clean whatever scraps of fabric were in there. Eren began to feel grateful for his position. Even though he hated scrubbing floors and beating carpets it sure was better than slaving away over these boiling pots, in a room that was hotter than hell.

Finally he was done. With a sigh of relief, he made his way back to his Master's chambers, just in time to prepare him for dinner. When he arrived at the large oak door, he hesitated. He hadn't seen his Master since the night before, when he had been in tears. Rivaille had sent him away, but if it hadn't been for his father, would something have happened between them that night? Armin seemed to think so, and Armin was the smartest person Eren knew. Eren took a deep breath, and let it out, before knocking on the door. There was a muffled enter, and Eren knew that he had no choice.

For the first time since coming to Rivaille Mansion, Eren took the time to look around Levi's room. The only one allowed to clean it was Petra and the only other person allowed to enter was Marco. All the other servants were forbidden to come. Levi's sexual partners didn't even know what the room looked like. He refused to soil his room, and kept a spare room for any such affairs. However the room before Eren was a neat space lacking much furniture. To his left was a large four poster bed, that was perfectly made. There was another door that lead to an adjoining bathroom, beside that was a large wardrobe. Above the fireplace by the bed, was an antique mirror, which gave the illusion of the room being larger than it actually was. Windows lined the opposite wall, swathed in deep green curtains, the view was of the forest, and lane which led up to the house.

The door to the bathroom opened, and Levi stepped out, already wearing a simple button down shirt, and pants. His hair was wet from his shower.

"Hello Eren," there was a smirk to that tone. "I see you have freshly laundered my vest and dinner jacket. I hope that wasn't too difficult for you."

"No sir," Eren said unaccustomed to the friendliness which Rivaille was using towards him

"Good." his Master replied.

Eren approached him, and helped him into his vest slipping it around the other's slim shoulders before buttoning it up. Then he did the same with the coat, sliding it up Rivaille's toned arms, tugging it slightly so it hung correctly. Levi sat in a chair, as Eren struggled to lace up the boots. Above him, his Master smirked. This position of humbleness and servitude suited Eren nicely. Eren's head bowed, his fingers moving nimbly to tighten the laces. It all made for such an attractive picture.

Levi rose, once his shoes were on, and gave the coat a tug removing all the wrinkles. Eren picked up the scarf, unsure how to tie it.

"Well?" the Master sounded impatient.

Hurriedly Eren returned, and wrapped the scarf around Levi's upturned collar. His hands shook slightly as he tried to tie the cravat evenly, but he was failing.

Levi smirked. "Don't tell me that you forgot to ask Marco how to tie a cravat correctly."

Eren's eyes left his work, to look into Levi's amused ones. "Yes, Master."

"Tch. Here brat let me help you," Rivaille huffed. His hands guided Eren's calloused ones forming a tight knot. "Like this. Do you understand?"

Eren nodded. "Yes sir."

Levi sighed. "I'll be late for dinner at this rate. Ah well. I expect you to serve coffee with the other maids after supper. Just because you got a promotion, does not mean you can fool around. Understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. I also expect a hot bath this evening, which means you are to stay up until then. You will prepare it as soon as I leave the party. And you shan't be going to bed until you see that I have. Is that clear? Good. One last thing. You are not allowed to tell anyone the contents of my room. As you know only my personal maid, and valet are allowed in here. They are the only ones who I choose to allow in here on a daily basis, and they are the only ones who know what it looks like in here. I would like to keep it that way. You are dismissed."

Eren left returning to the kitchens until he was needed to serve coffee. It was early, and dinner had not been prepared for the servants yet, so all Eren could do was sit uselessly at the table. Connie entered carrying a crate full of vegetables for Sasha to use for the Master's dinner. They chatted together easily as Connie assisted her with unloading the box. Shortly after Jean and Armin came in, along with the rest of the outdoor staff. The footmen came, to pick up the salad, before disappearing again. Next came Oulo. He entered the bustling kitchen and made his way over to where Eren was sitting.

"I expect you did not cause the Master too much trouble," he said lazily.

"No sir," Eren replied.

"Good. You know what I always say. A well run household is like a well trained militia. Everyone is to play their part, fight their fight, etc. I am sure you understand," Oulo said with a lazy wave of his hand. Truth be told, Eren had never heard him say that before in his life, but he didn't dare to upset the old man.

"There you are Eren!" called out Christa. "I hope you didn't have too much trouble with the goffering iron."

"No, it wasn't too bad," Eren confessed.

"That's a relief. I'm glad this one didn't talk your ear off," Petra said nodding to the butler.

"Me?" Oluo clicked his tongue in annoyance, a bad habit of his, "You know Petra, that I understand when work must get done. I would never stop someone from doing their task correctly. A servant is like a cog in a clock, always must be moving in time with the others...else the watch will break. That's what I always say."

Petra sighed. "Yes. I know you always say that. I have heard you say it half a dozen times."

Christa laughed. "So Eren, what are Rivaille's chambers like?"

"Hush," Petra scolded. "Our Master doesn't want rumors to be spread about his rooms, and we are to respect his wishes."

Christa frowned. "Come on Petra, you and Eren are the only people allowed in. Can't you tell me what it's like?"

Petra shook her head. "No. And Eren won't either, if he knows what's good for him."

Eren shrugged. "Sorry Christa."

"Eren has been sworn to secrecy, just like all of the Master's previous valets," Oluo said.

Christa blushed. "I'm sorry for asking."

Oulo clicked his tongue. "Curious minds are a dangerous thing. I always say that a wayward mind seeks trouble."

"Stop with all your metaphors," Hanji teased, "can't you see that you are boring them?"

Oulo only clicked his tongue.

"Come, Eren, Christa, why don't you make yourselves useful and set the table," Hanji said. Footmen brushed past her to pick up the soup.

Both maids hastily grabbed the worn dishes kept for the servants, and began to place them around the table in the alcove. Eren's stomach grumbled, he could smell the food in the other room and it was making him hungry.

"Connie! For godsake, wash your hands. You are filthy," they could see Hanji pushing the boy towards the sink.

Sasha laughed. "She's right. You're no good to me with dirt covered hands."

Connie blushed a bit, before scrubbing his hands, and returning to help Sasha.

"We really need to hire more staff," sighed Hanji.

"You know that Rivaille won't allow it," retorted Oulo.

"I know, finances and all. But if we could just convince him. A few kitchen maids, another couple maids to clean, more under gardeners, a few grooms? Maybe another scullery maid to help out old Constance, three more-"

"Enough. There's no point in wishing for a larger staff. We make do with what we've got," Oulo replied.

Eren sighed. "It seems serious."

"Isn't it always?" giggled Christa. "I hate it when mum and da fight."

She was right. Hanji and Oulo were the heads of the domestic service. They looked out for their staff, but in the end it always came down to what Rivaille said they could have. And there had certainly been sacrifices. Before when the former Master had been running things there had been twice as many servants. Petra had been a ladies maid, there had been a proper steward, things were swell. But now people had to cover positions. The steward had been let go, and everything had been passed over to Erd. With no lady of the house, Petra took the job as head maid. Hanji, the housekeeper, shouldn't have to worry so much about who would be serving dinner, or cleaning the grates. And yet there she was, rolling up her sleeves and doing some of the dirty work when there was no one else. There was meant to be a full domestic in an estate this large, but for some reason the Master would not permit it.

Finally the main course left the kitchen, and as dessert had been prepared earlier that day, that meant that Sasha could finally start on making dinner for the servants. Connie fluttered around the kitchen trying not to get in the way. He and Sasha were laughing so hard, it took several reminders and tongue clicks to remind them they had a responsibility. Jean and the other grooms were chatting about the state of the old stables, which were due for some repair. Armin was discussing the new plants he had discovered growing by the greenhouse. It made for quite a merry setting. The laundry maids made their way up from the scullery, along with Constance, and joined the conversation. Footmen returned from the dining room, carrying plates of leftovers that were to be given to the dogs. Dessert left, as the chauffeur and came in through the other door. The stew bubbled merrily adding to the sounds of the domestic staff.

At last, food was ready, and all the servants gathered at the table to eat. At the head of the table was Oulo, to his right was Hanji at his left was the chauffer. Everyone was seated according to rank. The footmen were above the maids. The gardeners were below the grooms. At the foot of the table were the laundry maids, and scullery maid. Heads sat above their underlings, but below the servants above them. It was a very neat system, a system where everyone had their place. Soup was passed about, and everyone dove into it.

Eren was ravenous, he barely noticed the stale bread, or the burnt flavor the broth had. He just enjoyed a good hot meal. He hadn't dared move up at the table. He may have gotten a temporary position, but he wouldn't have felt comfortable in Marco's chair. It was the only empty one between Hanji and the second footman. If he had taken the chair, the others would have seen it as pretentious, or a power grab. Besides he wouldn't even know how to make conversation with the upper servants. No he was much happier facing the cooking staff. Everyone spoke about anything but work. A few of the gardeners lived down at the tenant farms, so they talked of what was happening there. Gunter, the chauffeur, told Hanji and Oulo about what was happening in the city. They were lucky. Rivaille's Estate was just on the edge of the city, allowing for fresh deliveries of food and gossip. Eren was sure he heard his name, down by the laundry girls. He was positive Jean had asked them to tell all the embarrassing mistakes he had made. Around him Petra and Christa were speaking with the footmen. It may be dysfunctional, but Eren felt that this was his family.

The bell rang. Eren sighed, it meant that the young Master and his guests had finished with dinner. The footmen rose to go clear the dishes, soon coffee was to be brought out.

"Oh Eren, you have stew on your face!" Petra said turning to him. Hastily she took her napkin and rubbed his cheek.

"Stop! You're not my mother," Eren protested lightly.

Petra just laughed.

Oulo clicked his tongue. "You should be going."

"Coffee's on the stove," Sasha said, standing to go pour it.

"I laid out some whiskey. Knowing Pixis he would throw a fit if it were not there," Oulo added, nodding to the side cabinet.

Trays were set, aprons and caps adjusted, and then the three maids left the warmth of the kitchen. They made their ways through the large expansive halls, headed towards the billard room on the second floor. Petra arrived first, and waited for the others, before opening the door.

The room was hazy with cigar smoke, it tickled at Eren's senses making the poor lad dizzy and disoriented. Christa set down her tray of cups, as Petra began to pour out the coffee. Eren began circulating with the glasses of whiskey. Hands reached out to grab drinks and asses. Several of the merchants were snickering in the corner, nodding their heads.

"Oi Rivaille. Is Shortie taken? She is such a little angel!" one called out.

"How about it Angel? Wanna sit on my lap?" his friend asked, when she passed by with her coffee.

Christa shot a glance over to their Master, who merely shrugged before returning to his conversation.

"I think not," she said tastefully. The men just laughed too drunk to care.

"Mm, isn't this one a doll," leered another tycoon trying to look down Petra's dress. He reached out to pinch her ass, but was met with one of Levi's famous glares.

"I'm afraid sir, that this is one of my private property," he said in a steely calm voice.

"Oh-ho? Is that a whiskey? I'll take one right here," Pixis said waving Eren down. Eren moved out of hearing range of the conversation towards the old man. Once he got closer the old gentleman smiled. "Ah, you were the beauty from last night."

"Yes sir," Eren said, eyes on the ground.

"No need to be shy. You look just as nice in this dress as the one from last night," Pixis said kindly. From behind him, Erwin snorted. "Ignore him. He's just jealous."

Eren continued to dispense the alcohol, waiting to empty his tray. He soon realized that the other two girls had already left. Once his tray was empty he managed to collect some glasses before turning to leave the room. He made his way out into the hall before being pushed against the wall. The tray was shoved aside, and glass shattered across the carpet. The man in front of him was the same one who had asked Christa to sit on his lap. He was taller than Eren, and much stronger. His breath reeked of wine and whiskey. Even in his altered state he easily held the maid in place.

"Well well well, darling. It looks as if I got you alone," he drawled, his breath hot in Eren's ear. "You know, last night you looked simply ravishing. None of us could glance away from you. Rivaille's rather a greedy upstart, how would you like to come work for me?"

Suddenly the man was pulled back, standing in his place was Levi. His brows were drawn together, his lips pulled tight. "Mordecai, what have I told you about touching what is mine? Eren," his voice softened. "Tell the others about this mess. Get one of the footmen to come clean up this disaster. I can't risk him coming on to another one of my pets."

Eren nodded hastily before turning to go.

"Now you piece of shit," Levi said turning to the man cowering beside him, "I have welcomed you to my estate as my guest, but now you choose to spit in my face."

"It's not like that Levi," Mordecai replied. "I saw something pretty, and I wanted it. No harm done."

"No harm? You come to another man's house to prey on his courtesans? I think I better teach you a lesson," Levi said crouching down to look the other man in the eye. "I intend to keep what is mine. And to make sure you don't lay a hand on him."

In the billiard room the guests heard a scream. They hurried into the hall to find Levi and Mordecai facing one another, the latter was still on the ground.

"What happened?" asked one of Mordecai's business associates coming to help him up.

"He fell onto the glass," Levi said moving to Pixis's side.

"You don't break all your fingers by falling," Pixis muttered beside him.

Levi just shrugged.

Eren hurried back to the kitchen. He awkwardly told Hanji about the incident in the hall, and she made sure someone went to take care of it. Eren sank back into his chair, and wrapped his hands around a steaming mug of tea.

"You alright?" Armin asked.

Eren nodded. "I didn't know working here would be like this. I thought that because of my gender people would just leave me alone."

"A servant's life is never their own," Armin said.

"Do you ever get used to it?"

"Get used to what?" Armin blinked.

"Being used as someone's property. Being at their beck and call all hours of the night," Eren said.

As if to prove his point, the footman who had gone to clean up the glass returned. "Eren, the Master says that you aren't off the hook, and you better be on your way to prepare his evening bath."

Eren made a face.

"No."

"Huh?" he turned to Petra.

"You never get used to it, Eren, you can only accept it," she elaborated. "Go. Levi hates to wait."

Eren left pondering her words. He made his way through the labyrinthine halls, back to Rivaille's chambers. No one was in, and the place seemed haunted. The house was silent and dark. Eren began to run the water in the porcelain tub. He hummed an unfamiliar tune as he worked. Towels were brought out from the linen closet, he even found some fancy lavender soap. After pouring the viscous liquid in, the water became covered by a thick layer of bubbles. The white tiled room filled with steam, fogging up the mirror and window. Eren shut the bathroom door to keep the heat in, before finding a chair in the hall outside the bedroom. He would have to wait.

His master returned about ten minutes later. Levi led the way to his room, and headed straight to the bathroom. Eren followed at his heels. He carefully stripped Levi down to his undergarments, before turning away to give his Master some privacy. He heard a sigh as water sloshed around. He turned to fold the clothes, and put them in the hamper to be laundered.

"Will that be all, sir?" he asked.

Levi smirked. "No. I think, brat, that I want my back scrubbed."

Eren nodded, and went to find a cloth as Levi sat up. Methodically he dipped the rag into the hot water, before rubbing it down Levi's pale back. As the water washed away the bubbles, Eren noticed something. Scars ran up and down the lean back, crisscrossing over the spine and ribs.

"Master, what are all these scars from?" Eren asked hesitantly.

Levi whipped his head around. "that is none of your business."

Eren nodded meekly, before returning to the task at hand. He felt the muscles ripple beneath his hands as Levi arched and stretched his back. He heard the bones pop as Levi released another sigh. Under his finger's he could feel knots of built up tension, slowly he began to apply more pressure to those points, messaging the worn muscles. Levi smiled. This was nothing new to for him, and yet the innocence of it all soothed him.

"You're very tense," murmured Eren.

"Mm, work. It's stressful having all these peons in my home. Business isn't going well," Levi huffed.

"Do you want to discuss it?"

"My father left some debts, his stocks are failing...yeah right there, that's it...anyway it's a bloody mess that I have to deal with. I'm just hoping-" Levi stopped abruptly. He had been about to divulge the state's secrets to his valet/maid.

Eren hummed slightly. "It's okay, I'm sure you can work it out."

And that's when Eren reached around Levi, his hand sliding under the water. Eren's hand grabbed Levi's semi-erect member before giving it a slight tug. Even with the water acting as lube, the friction sent shivers up Levi's spine. He let out a tentative moan, followed by another. Eren rubbed his thumb over Levi's leaking head, rolling the foreskin over in his palm. Levi's body shuddered as he sank deeper into oblivion. The hot water lapping at his side, lulling his senses. It was all to much.

His hand grabbed Eren's wrist, and Levi found himself saying the two words he least expected. "Get. Out." His voice shook, and his jaw hurt from how hard he was clenching it.

Eren's eyes widened. He hadn't expected Rivaille to ask him to stop. He stood up and with a bob replied, "yes master."

Once he was alone, Levi groaned. He had finally been making progress with the brat, gotten him out of his shell...and then he had asked him to stop. What was wrong with him? And now it would appear that Levi was going to need to take a cold shower, if he was going to fix this little issue.

Eren made his way back through the halls, wondering what he had done wrong. After all the day's talk of conquests and lovemaking Eren had gotten a little turned on. Okay to be honest he had gotten very turned on. It hadn't helped when that drunk had shoved him against the wall. Perhaps he was just a bit of a masochist. He was sure that his Master would want to take him...not that he was vain, but more because wasn't that what Rivaille always did? Had he done it wrong? His previous lovers had never complained, but then again they weren't as experienced as Levi was. Eren huffed. Well it was his loss.

He finally reached the servant's quarters and made it into his bed. He was too tired to take care of the problem in his pants, and it was definitely too late to try to bathe. There was no running water in the servant's hall, and his only option was to return to the laundry room, and heat up one of the basins. No he would deal with it in the morning. Eren fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Hours later there was a knock on his door.

"Hm?" he asked sleepily, he opened it to find a half awake Christa.

"The bell. It's ringing for you," she said.

"Huh?" His mind still foggy from sleep.

"Eren, the master wants you," the girl looked at her toes in embarrassment, "in his room."

Eren frowned in confusion, why would Levi wish to see him at two in the morning after he had already been rejected? Slowly he nodded, thanked Christa for waking him, and headed back to the room he had come from hours before.

"Oh, Christa?" He turned on his heels to face the girl.

"Hm?"

"Can you not tell anyone about this...?" Eren asked ashamedly. He wasn't exactly sure why he was going, and he didn't need more rumors about him going around the house.

She smiled. "Of course Eren. You better go, the Master hates to be kept waiting."

Levi was glaring into the darkness. His shower had done nothing to improve his condition, and he hadn't been able to sleep. So he sat awake for hours staring into the darkness. And finally, finally he had come to a decision. He was going to break his first, most fundamental rule. He was going to take Eren in the confines of his own bed. He had already rung the servant's hall, so it was too late to change his mind. Eren would be on his way here, and for the first time ever Levi had invited someone here, to his own chambers. Hopefully the sex would be good enough to make him forget. That stupid brat had made him remember, remember the financial issues, the scars, what had caused them. Eren was going to pay for his curiosity, yes Levi was sure of that.

There was a knock at the door, tentative, as if afraid he might wake the household. Levi smiled. There would be no one near enough to hear his maid's moans of pleasure, let alone a knock at the door. He went to the door and opened it, allowing the dim light of the hall to pierce his darkened room.

A smirk tugged at his lip. "Good evening Eren."

The boy in front of him pulled self consciously at the hem of his tunic, "sir, you rang for me?"

Levi's lips twitched. The tremble in his voice, the bed-headed hair and the nervous fumbling awoke naughty thoughts in Levi's mind. It made for such a delectable sight. The shy awkwardness was enticing and Levi knew it was just what he needed to quench his appetite. He pulled the taller boy into the room by the collar of his shirt, and shoved him against the newly closed door. His hands were at Eren's throat in a choke hold. He pressed lightly against the skin, causing Eren's breath to hitch.

"Listen here, brat. Tonight you aren't just my maid, you are my property. Every breath you take or moan you release is mine. Understand?"

Eren's eyes were wide as he simply nodded. Levi looked satisfied, his grip lightening. His fingers glided past Eren's ears and tangled themselves into his chocolate locks. He pulled Eren's mouth onto his own in a hot, messy kiss. Teeth clacked together as Eren fought for control. Levi's grip only tightened, causing the boy to gasp. His master took the opportunity to gain dominance. Eren whined as Levi's other hand began to explore the plains of his chest and shoulders. Levi carefully noted which touches caused his partner to shudder in delight, knowing he would soon return to them. Finally breathless they broke apart. Eren looked down at his diminutive master in surprise. Levi had always seemed so neat and composed, but that kiss had been anything but. Eren's fingers brushed against his plump bruised lips wiping away the excess saliva. He began to realize just how powerful Levi was.

"Hope that wasn't too much for you," Levi said cockily.

Eren's eyes sparkled, clearly up to the challenge. "It was nothing."

Both men knew that was a blatant lie. Levi just nodded. "Know this, pet. By the end of the night I will have you begging for mercy so loudly that your voice will be hoarse. How would you like that?"

There was a look in Levi's eyes, something Eren couldn't quit put his finger on. It was the look of a predator who had caught its prey. He muttered something under his breath, shyly picking at his sleeve. His cheeks covered with blush.

Levi's hand slipped up Eren's shift, gripping tightly at the other's thigh. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I'd like that very much, Master." Eren said quietly.

Levi stroked the silky skin of Eren's inner thigh. "Good, pet. Good."

"So are we going to make use of that bed, or not?" Eren retorted cheekily

Levi gave him a sharp pinch. "Don't get ahead of yourself, boy. After all I am still your master, and you will do what I tell you."

Eren suppressed a grin. So this was how Rivaille liked it, very well. Two can play at that game. "What would you like me to do, Master."

God Eren was good at his part. Levi simply placed a hand on Eren's shoulder and said two words. "Down. Boy."

Eren knelt before his master. Eagerly he pulled down Rivaille's trousers and shoved them to the side. Suddenly nerves took over him and he licked his lips self consciously. From above him came his master's voice. "Don't tell me you've never given head."It was mocking and teasing, just what Eren needed to spur him on. His tongue swirled around the tip of Levi's hard member before taking him in fully. Levi let out a little breath in surprise – he certainly hadn't expected this. Eren continued to suck and lick up and down Levi's cock, planting fluttering kisses as he went. Again he took in Levi's entire length until it hit the back of his throat. Levi's legs began to go weak, he definitely thought he would have lasted longer...but the things Eren was doing to him, to his body...God if he had known Eren before he would certainly have bedded him ages ago. His maid's throat began to burn from the friction, but the groans he was eliciting from Rivaille made it impossible to stop. Once he began playing with the other's balls the moans increased.

"Slow down pet. We've got all night," Levi said hoarsely. "Besides, I don't want to come until I'm in that pretty little ass of yours."

Eren nodded as he began to pull away.

"Get on the bed," Levi said once his breathing had returned to an even pace.

Quickly Eren jumped up and made his way onto the soft comforter. He looked so small in the big bed, Levi couldn't help but smile. It was such an inviting sight, and it took all his restraint not to just take the boy right now. "Good, pet. Now prepare yourself."

"You're not going to do it for me?" Eren pouted.

"No brat. Now don't get whiny."

Eren nodded, settling himself into a position which left nothing to the imagination. The smock had been discarded and Levi soaked in every inch of Eren's tanned skin. The boy had developed quite a few toned muscles from all the scrubbing and lifting he did. Levi watched as Eren sucked noisily on his fingers. God he was beautiful. Levi tugged at his own dick, giving it the occasional stroke. Eren had moved on now, and had begun to finger himself. All he could think about was having Levi inside him, and he was pretty sure he had moaned out his Master's name quite a few times already. He liked that Levi couldn't take his eyes off him. He knew he was just one in a line of many, that he didn't matter in the grand scheme of it all...but that made him even more determined to make himself memorable. He wouldn't let Levi Rivaille forget him. Tonight would be seared into Levi's memory. Eren promised them both that.

"Enough," Levi's voice was raspy.

He climbed onto the bed pulling Eren to his knees. "How would my pet like to be entered by his Master now?"

"God yes," Eren answered.

And with a sharp thrust that is just what Levi did. All the breath in Eren was released at once, and he was filled with a searing hot pain. He felt blinded by his senses, quick shallow breaths trying to keep him tethered to what was happening right now. Levi waited patiently for Eren to say it was alright to move. He didn't have to wait long. Eren's body had easily and quickly adjusted to the pain, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Pleasure he knew would increase once Levi began to thrust. So he nodded, and oh Lord was that the best decision he had made all evening. His legs shook as Levi rammed his elongated shaft into him. Levi had quickly found Eren's prostrate, and was currently bombarding it, the pain and pleasure were immeasurable. Eren had certainly had sex before, he had even had rough sex before...but all of it paled in comparison to what Rivaille was doing to him right now.

Eren bit his lip, trying to maintain any sense of dignity he had had. It wasn't like he had much, if any, left...but what he had he intended to keep. That went out the window only moments later when Levi whispered huskily in Eren's ear. "Now now pet, no need to be stingy with that voice. Let me hear you scream."

And that put an end to any self-respect Eren had. Pretty quickly he was screaming out profanities and Levi's name, praying to god both for relief and for this to never stop. Just as he was about to come he felt a rough slap on his ass.

"Not until I say."

That made it much worse. True to Levi's promise, Eren was begging for mercy. His voice was strained, and he was heaving trying to get enough oxygen. The muscles in his legs began to weaken, he fell onto his stomach with a gasp. Another slap on his ass.

"Up."

"L-Levi..."

"I said up," there was another slap. The skin was smarting, and each slap made the sensitive skin burn just a bit more.

With an impatient huff, Levi pulled Eren to his knees and continued. Just as he was about to come, he said those blessed words Eren had been waiting for. "Alright. Go ahead pet."

The release was possibly the best orgasm Eren had experienced. His muscles were weak, and this time when he fell, Levi let him be. The bed was a mess, and the room smelled of sweat. Levi considered that breaking his first rule had been a mistake, but when he looked into Eren's sleepy eyes he decided it had not been.

"Did I do good, Master?" Eren asked softly. It was a tiny voice, one full of sleep, hope and fear of disappointing his Master.

Levi smiled. It was the same smile he had given to Erwin, and to Petra on occasion. "Yes, pet. Now get some sleep."

Levi didn't typically cuddle after sleeping with one of his conquests. Usually he would just sent them away, back to whatever hole he had found them in. But there was something different about Eren. He would have tried to send him away, if it hadn't been for the way Eren had wrapped his arm around Levi's waist. The boy was already asleep on his stomach, and Levi didn't have the heart to make him get up. Besides it felt nice, having someone by his side. Of course he would have Petra launder the sheets tomorrow, but that could wait til morning. For now it was just him and his brat.

**My god. I am never writing a chapter this long ever again. It was, and hopefully will be, a one time thing. I would probably have cut it much shorter if I had not promised you lovely readers some smut. Speaking of which, how was it? You can be honest if it was horrid. This is actually my first time writing something like this, so I won't be shocked. Any feedback you can give me would be great. Don't worry there will be more smut in the next few chapters, but nothing quite so long. Please leave a review/comment, I love reading them all. Thanks to everyone who decided to follow/favorite recently. It means a lot. I hope to update at least once more before school starts (Monday, the 25). Love you all! ~T.W.o.W.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: more smut**

The next morning, Eren found himself alone in Levi's large four poster bed. He was slightly shocked and hurt that Levi hadn't woken him...or needed him for valet duties. Morning sex would also have been a nice plus. Thinking back to everything that had happened last night made Eren's gut fill with butterflies. Now in the light of day, it felt surreal...as if it had all been a dream. But he knew it wasn't. His ass hurt way too much for it to have been fake. He struggled standing up, unaccustomed to walking. His hips ached. Eren found his shift, and began to make his way back to the servant's quarters. The sun had been up for awhile, meaning the servants had been up for longer. They were probably already gossiping about the fact that he bed hadn't been slept in. It made the journey much more arduous, as Eren had to constantly hide in abandoned halls, and closets to avoid being seen. He knew if he was seen like this, the teasing would be unending and insufferable.

He made it to his room, and quickly changed into his dress. He had figured that his walk of shame was over, or as over as it could be, until he ran into Christa.

"Did you tell them?" he whispered, accompanying her to the kitchen.

She bit her lip, "No...but, Eren-"

As soon as they entered the kitchen the room fell silent. A few servants had gathered there for their break, and all of them had their eyes on Eren.

"Well, well, well," Jean said with a malicious smirk. "If it isn't the household slut."

"Jean," Petra said glaring at the groom. "Good morning Eren."

He went over to sit at the table with her and Hanji, promptly ignoring anything Jean was saying. He winced as he sat down onto the hard wooden bench. Perhaps he was more sore than he had thought.

"Don't tell me that you're a virgin Jaeger!" Jean called out across the room. The few men around him snickered.

"I will have none of that talk in my kitchens," Sasha said with a frown. "This is a place of worship, and it's holy. So don't let me catch you sullying it with your wicked words Jean Kirstein."

"Why didn't Rivaille wake me this morning?" Eren asked with concern turning back to the women before him.

"Oh that's nothing to worry about, he figured you should get to sleep in after all the extra hours you put in," Hanji said grinning, elbowing Petra. The latter just let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"You're no better than Jean," Eren groaned, dropping his head to his hands.

Hanji just laughed with a shrug.

"The house seems surprisingly quiet. Where are all the guests?" Eren asked turning to Petra.

"Oh they all went out hunting with the Master. They should be back for a late lunch," Petra replied. So that explained why no one was around, and why he hadn't seen Levi at all. "That reminds me, I better go clean the Master's room."

"Give me something to do," Eren turned to her as she got up to leave.

Petra shook your head. "You're on break right now. I'll give you something later."

"Please. I've been asleep all morning, I feel guilty," confessed Eren.

"Alright. There are still a few beds to be made," Petra said. "All on the second floor in Wing Rose: Dot Pixis, Erwin and Mike's beds need to be done. Fetch the laundry from their rooms, as well as the rooms below. And make sure to search Pixis's room for any hidden bottles of whiskey. He likes to squirrel them away, and the Master hates to see a good whiskey stolen. Can you handle all that?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hanji, make sure Christa goes to fetch the laundry in an hour or so. Eren will leave it on the landing for her."

"Sure thing," Hanji replied.

Petra nodded, and took her leave. Eren left moments later. Making the beds and cleaning up after the guests gave Eren something to do. It kept his thoughts away from dangerous territory, mainly having to do with Levi. Last night had definitely been the best sex Eren had experienced, but he was foolish to expect more. He was just a toy, a tool for the Master to use when he found need for it...but some part of Eren, deep in his gut, wanted more. It was the greedy and ambitious side of him, and it wanted to be the only thing Rivaille touched. The only thing he would deign fit to be in his bed. Eren knew it was dangerous for a maid to think like this. Any day now Levi could move on, find someone younger or more attractive. In fact it probably wouldn't be long before he got cast away. It wasn't even a question of if rather when.

Eren collected the soiled clothes and left them out on the landing for Christa, before moving to the next room. By the third room, his distraction was no longer working, it never had...but it was only by the third room that he realized this little fact. He was at war with himself. Hating the needy part that wanted to share Levi's bed again, but also knowing that if he didn't he may die. Okay, maybe that wasn't quite the right word for it. But either way it was a ridiculous thought for a pet to have about its master. Angrily he took a swig of the purloined whiskey. Rather than clearing his head he decided to turn it to static. God anything would be better than the daydreams he kept having. Before he knew it a third of the bottle was gone. No use turning it in, hopefully Pixis would just assume he had drunken it all and forgotten. Eren hastily re-hid the bottle and continued to tidy up the suite.

Once he was done cleaning all the bedrooms, he went to help Christa carry the laundry to the scullery.

"Are you alright, Eren? You seem a bit off," she was of course referring to the fact that he could barely walk straight.

"I'm alright," he muttered solemnly.

She frowned not quite believing him, but managed a small nod anyhow. In silence they made their way down to the room full of steaming basins. The girls down there were already busy cleaning yesterday's sheets, and only nodded when the laundry was delivered. The two maids returned to the kitchen in search of their next jobs.

"While the guests are at lunch," Hanji instructed, "Eren is to clean Rivaille's personal office. Make sure it's spotless. Papers are to be in order, the shelves must be wiped down, and the windows are to be washed. Is that understood?"

Eren nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Lovely, off you pop." Hanji said turning to Christa.

But Eren was already out of earshot. He headed to the scullery and met with Constance, receiving a bucket of scalding water. He made his way through the long corridors, careful not to spill it. He knew Levi's office was on the first floor of Wing Sina. He passed under his favorite painting, glancing up at the third, and youngest Dame. He still didn't know why he liked the image so much, but it was seared into his memory. He wished he could go up the stairs to the landing to admire it more, but there was no time for that. Windows weren't going to wash themselves after all.

Eren entered the office to find that it was a brightly lit room. Just beyond the windows were some of the most well tended gardens Eren had seen. The room was nicely furnished. There was a single desk, and in front of it were a pair of couches facing one another. A tea table lay between them. Behind each couch was a series of bookshelves. Eren let out a low whistle. It would appear the Master had books in every room of his home, minus the bathrooms. As he got closer he saw that the books in this room all had to do with finance and economics, nothing that would tempt him to sneak a peak at them. He hastily went to work, carefully washing down the windows. He had to stand on a chair to reach the uppermost panes. He took the pail of grey water back to the scullery, and returned with some rags. He set about wiping down every surface, as well as a few cobwebs in the corner of the room. It was tedious removing each book carefully to dust around it, but he figured that was the only way to clean the shelves properly. Just as he got to the final shelf he heard the door handle click. Someone was entering the room.

Eren hastily dove under the desk. He wasn't sure why. He did have permission to be here, it's not like he was breaking in or anything. Then again he had drunken quite a bit of alcohol. He shook his head intent on listening.

"Gentlemen," that was his Master's voice. There was the sound of four men entering the room. He heard some settling of the couches, and figured they had all sat down there, but to his surprise one set of footsteps continued on to him. The chair scraped against the floor as it was pulled out, and to Eren's intoxicated shock Levi sat down. "You know that I didn't invite you just for the pleasure of seeing you all again."

"Oh but it has been a pleasure," that sounded like Pixis.

"Certainly." Erwin. Eren gritted his teeth, it would appear jealousy was getting the better of him.

"I'm here to figure out what the hell we are going to do about this little situation we've got going on," Levi said pounding his fist on the desk surface.

"Ah the war," sighed Pixis. "I knew it was about that."

"Not just that. Our trade with all the foreign ports has taken a nose dive, we are losing rations, as well as supplies and stocks." the fourth, and final voice said. Eren's ears strained trying to figure out who it was.

"It can't be that bad, not yet," Erwin protested.

"Well it is," Levi scowled. "Why do you think I invited those pigs here. I needed to buy their silence. If the populace knew about the financial crunch our country is about to go through, all hell would break loose. Not like those bastards need the money, they'll be at the top once the crash starts..."

"Everyone is losing money, even Rivaille & Durham's stocks are going down, and we produce the bloody weapons," the fourth voice added.

"Tch. Don't mention my father's company, Eld. It's a waste of money, I should have sold my share off months ago," Levi said. So that was who the final man was, it made sense for Levi to have his secretary with him.

Pixis laughed. "There's still time for that. But our more pressing matter is how to deal with ending this fight. If we don't do it soon our entire country shall be annihilated."

Levi's frown deepened. "Erwin, you're the leader of the military. Fix this."

"You know I can't just 'fix this'," Erwin growled. "My men are dying, while the pigs in office do nothing. You should try making peace, that is your job, after all."

Levi snorted. "You don't think we've already tried that approach. The enemy is ruthless!"

Pixis nodded. "It's true lad. I've sent plenty of my best men over there. None of them have come back, it's like we're getting eaten alive and spit out."

Eren quickly grew bored of this conversation as it soon began to go in circles. Erwin was begging Pixis, head of the diplomat agency, to do something. Levi or Pixis saying they couldn't. Then Eld would try to get Levi to care about how he was losing money, which he did care about...he just didn't like the fact that the only way to get it back was to end the war. Which led back to Erwin's arguments. Yes, politics were not Eren's strong suit. He couldn't help but just stare at Levi's crotch, which was right there, just begging to get some attention...and in Eren's addled state he couldn't see any problems in doing just that.

His hand slid up to Rivaille's thigh, and tenderly began stroking it. He heard Levi let out a hiss.

"Is everything alright, Levi?" Erwin asked.

"Fine, everything is fine," Levi said through clenched teeth. Damn he was getting hard. "Just getting tired of hearing you whining is all."

Eren smirked, who knew it was this easy to get a reaction from his Master. He tugged at Levi's trousers, his Master shifting just enough so he could pull them down a few inches. He took Levi's half erect dick and promptly stuck it in his mouth. He took it all the way in, enjoying how full his mouth felt. His nose was buried in Levi's dark pubic hair, and he couldn't help but notice how nice his Master's scent was. He swirled his tongue along the underside of Levi's cock, feeling the thick vein pulsing between his lips. He pulled back, before pushing forward again at an agonizingly slow pace. Once he had his Master's member in his hands he began to blow on the remainder of his saliva, sending shivers up Levi's spine. One hand reached below the desk, tangling itself in Eren's hair. It pulled his head forward so that his dick was once again buried in Eren's hot mouth. Another argument had broken out around Rivaille, and it took everything in him not to moan. All he could focus on was the velvet heat radiating from Eren's mouth. His fingers ran through Eren's locks, gripping and pulling at them. As the argument began to reach its peak Levi decided he couldn't put up with the facade any longer. He needed Eren. He needed him on this desk. Right. Now. God damn the consequences.

"I think," he said a tad bit breathlessly, "that we should resume this when tempers have settled a bit more. If you will see yourselves out. I've got paperwork to see to."

The men nodded before standing up to leave. Much to Levi's annoyance Erwin came up and leaned across the desk. "Don't think I don't know that your little whore is under that desk."

"Oh?" Levi's eyebrow twitched up.

"I recognize your looks of pleasure, after all I've been the cause of them so many times," he said with a smirk. He kicked the desk hard. "Enjoy yourselves, but if you want a good time, I'll be in my room."

Levi watched him go. "That smarmy bastard." He said once the door had closed.

He dragged Eren out from under the desk by his ear. "And you. What do you think you're doing hiding under my desk while I have a classified meeting?"

Eren looked up with his big doe eyes. "But Master. I only wanted to please you...I thought you would be happy."

Levi smirked. "Yes pet, you thought. Pet's shouldn't do that, they ought to leave the thinking to their master's."

Eren ducked his head. In the littlest voice he could manage he asked. "Are you going to punish me then?"

Oh god he was good at this game! Levi's face didn't change a bit. "You earned this. Now get up, go lock the door."

Eren could barely contain himself as he went to do his Master's bidding. He returned, about to kneel before his Master when Levi shook his head. "Take off those stockings, and your panties."

Eren did so. Levi pushed him over the desk, shoving the skirt up. "Now you know why you deserved these, pet, so I don't need to tell you again."

Levi delivered a sharp blow to Eren's left cheek. Eren howled in both pain and ecstasy. And for the second time that week Levi was grateful to the builders of the house for giving it such thick walls. He slapped his pet again, leaving a red welt. A third and fourth time left Eren in tears. He helped Eren to turn around, sitting his pretty maid on the desk. Gently Levi wiped away the tears from Eren's eyes. "Come now, pet, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Eren shook his head, "no sir. Master is kind to his pet."

Levi pulled Eren's jaw toward him, delivering a searing kiss onto the maid's lips. His fingers found the buttons at the back of the dress, and slowly began to undo them. He moved, delivering kisses to Eren's jaw line and down his throat, enjoying the reverberations as Eren moaned loudly. He carefully and deliberately left a hickey right under Eren's left ear, and another at the base of the throat. Levi was determined to mark his lover. Eren's hands were everywhere. First he was untying the cravat, next thing Levi knew, Eren's legs were wrapped around his bare waist – his shirt discarded. Levi sucked on one of Eren's nipples, his pink tongue circling it, teasing it into a hard nub.

"M-master," moaned Eren. And what a delicious moan it was, both sultry and needy, just Levi's tastes.

"What is it, brat? You can ask for anything you want," Levi's voice was lust filled.

"Please, s-stop teasing me," panted Eren.

"Oh? And what fun would that be for me?" asked Levi.

"You can fuck me instead," Eren said, green eyes meeting grey.

"Stand up," Levi said. Eren did so, the silky dress sliding off his body. He returned to the desk, so that his stomach was against the gleaming wood. Levi pulled him up and turned him around. Eren shot him a questioning look. "Today I want to see every expression that crosses your face."

Suddenly Eren's eyes widened as Levi shoved to fingers up his ass. The preparation was a bit sloppy and hasty, but both were desperately in need of sex. Levi enjoyed watching Eren squirm beneath him. His eyes closed in bliss as Levi rammed into him. Eren moved below him trying to gain more friction, more contact, more of everything. Levi began to grunt as he got closer to coming. Damn, Eren's tight body did things to him. Eren screamed louder as he was stretched even farther, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open. His left hand was roughly jerking at his own erection, while his right was at his mouth. He was biting at his thumb trying to contain how much he was crying out. Levi enjoyed seeing his partner so deeply in the throws of passion. He had broken a sweat with how much he was working, pleasuring Eren wasn't like it had been before. Before with the others he had hardly tried to make it drawn out, but now it was taking everything he had from cumming right then and there.

"S-st-stop-uh," Eren panted heavily. "I..I need y-you to..to cum in my mouth."

Levi was surprised. He withdrew hastily, as Eren fell at his feet. Quickly Eren began to suck him off, and it didn't take long before he came, hard, into the maid's mouth. Cum dripped down Eren's lips and chin, but dutifully he swallowed the rest. Levi gave him a small smile, "let me help you with that."

He pulled Eren up to a standing position, before giving him another kiss. He could taste himself in Eren's mouth, and that just made him want more from the other. While this was going on, Levi's hand finished Eren off. It didn't take much to get the boy to orgasm at this point. Eren collapsed against Levi, legs wobbly. "Is sex with you always like this?"

"Like what?" Levi asked pulling on his trousers.

"Like seeing the gates of heaven," Eren giggled.

"Are you drunk?" Levi's eyes were dangerously slit.

"Maybe just a bit," Eren shrugged laughing again.

Levi just shook his head. If all it took to get Eren to be so compliant was alcohol, then Levi would supply the boy with all he needed to last him a life time. He looked around the room. "You'll have to clean this room again," he said distastefully.

Eren bit his inner cheek. "Yes, Master."

Levi gave him a nod. "Good, pet. You knew seducing me in here would have its consequences. Get to it."

"Yes, Master."

The door shut behind Levi, and Eren spun to see the disaster that had taken place here. Papers were strewn across the floor, smudges from his sweat and skin were all over the desk, not to mention certain other fluids.

Levi ducked his head in, "Oh and Eren?"

"Yes?" Eren looked up and over to his Master.

"I'll be seeing you in my chambers this evening."

The door shut. And Eren grinned like a fool. He may not be the plaything of his Master forever, but he had earned himself another night, and that was the best a pet like him could hope for.

**I promised y'all one last update before school, and even if it meant staying up til 3, I would do so. Well here it is. More smut~ I hope y'all are pleased. I'd still love any feedback on it, or any comments at all are appreciated. I don't know what my new schedule will be like, so I don't know how soon I'm going to be able to update. I hope I don't keep you waiting too long. Besides the next chapter has some drama! Well we'll get to that, all in good time my pretties. ****Thank you all for the support so far! I love it...****So yes review. ****Review are beautiful, and will definitely motivate me even with school. Love you dahlings ~T.W.o.W.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: A tiny bit of lemon**

The next morning Eren awoke to find Levi tracing lazy circles into his shoulder blades. Even these light fluttering touches were enough to make his body shiver. Last night was seared into the forefront of Eren's mind. Levi had lived up to his promise of making sure he couldn't walk the next day. His legs still shook remembering all the teasing that had led up to the actual deed. His body was covered in dark bruises, remnants of all the hickeys his master had given him...marking him, claiming him. His toes curled just remembering the feeling of Levi thrusting deeply into him, those dark eyes peering into his own. Doing chores today would be hell, even now his muscles groaned in protest at the thought of moving.

"Morning pet," Levi purred. "Did you sleep alright?"

Mutely Eren shook his head.

"Oh? And why not? I did give you a place in my bed, did I not?" his voice light and teasing, and was beginning to drive Eren wild.

"I couldn't sleep because I kept thinking about all the things you did to my body," Eren said huskily. His master looked pleased at that.

"Am I really that good?"

"Yes Master," breathed Eren.

"Would you like more?"

Eagerly Eren's head bobbed up and down in agreement forgetting all about the pain it was in. A hot kiss was delivered on his lips, and Eren angled his head to deepen it. When during their first kiss he had fought for control, now he just let Levi take the reins. He knew that's how his Master liked it, and it felt pretty great too. He could feel cool hands begin to explore his body. He moved to straddle Levi's hips, their growing erections rubbing against one another. Eren let out a breathless moan which Levi greedily swallowed. When they broke apart for air, his master changed tactics and begin to work on one of the hickeys from last night. His tongue lapped at the sensitive skin sending shudders down Eren's entire body. His fingers dug deeper into Rivaille's shoulder as his whole body began to tense up.

"Ah...M-master," Eren groaned.

"Yes pet?" Levi pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Please I want you in me," heaved Eren. As if to prove his point he wiggled his hips, brushing against Levi's hardened member. "S-stop with all this teasing."

Levi smirked. He liked to see his playthings beg. "Is that wise? You can barely walk as it is."

"I don't care," Eren said, a determined look in his eye.

"Very well. Suck."

Eren hastily took the three fingers into his mouth, and began to sloppily suck at them. He knew the faster he was stretched, the sooner Levi could enter him. His Master watched in amusement to see how ready and eager his pet seemed to be. It certainly was a very arousing sight to watch the boy take all his digits at once. Levi could feel the ache in his dick as he longed to have it buried up the other's tight hole. He pulled his hand away, and helped Eren to readjust.

Eren spread his legs as Levi shoved all three fingers up his ass at once. His breath hitched, and it wasn't long before he was moaning in pleasure. "M-more. I want mo-re."

"Well aren't you greedy today," Levi muttered. He removed his fingers however, and helped Eren to sit up. His hands at the boy's hips he aligned his pet before spearing him. Eren howled as he felt he was about to be split in two, but that didn't stop Rivaille from lifting him up again. They found a rhythm that was pretty fast and involved a lot of moaning from them both. As Eren sat on Levi's dick, Levi pulled him into another kiss, that left him as breathless as before. Levi's hips began to buck against Eren's ass, filling the room with lewd noises. In turn Eren began to rut against his master, any semblance of dignity or self control dissipated. It wasn't long before he came, Levi only seconds later.

"T-thank you, Master," Eren said, cheeks still pink from all the exertion.

"You are dismissed. I am sure there are some chores you have to get to," Levi said coolly, as if nothing had just happened. Eren bobbed awkwardly and made his way back to his chamber. His legs groaned in protest, and several times he had to stop and lean against the wall. He thanked God that it was still too early for any of the servants to be awake. Blindly he made his way back to his quarters, anxious to bathe and cover himself so no one would notice the hickeys.

Levi got into a cold shower, his mind racing. It's not like he had never had morning sex before, or that it had ever been so messily done...but he just couldn't seem to get Eren's bright eyes out of his head. It had all begun yesterday, when he had found those emerald eyes looking up at him from under his desk, so mischievous and horny. Everything about the boy was intoxicating, and Levi began to feel himself becoming addicted. He was quite familiar with how addictions worked. In his younger days he had been hooked on many different drugs, and none of those cravings had ended well. It had been a hard lesson, one he was not anxious to repeat. Even now all he could picture were Eren's flushed cheeks and tousled hair, begging for more. He decided then and there that from now on he would have to watch himself with his maid. If he was too careless he might find himself developing feelings for the other, something the lord of the manor could not afford. His reputation would be ruined. No one would take him seriously, and he would be at the mercy of a brat.

Levi shivered, only partially from the icy water. He couldn't allow himself to get attached. Eren was only a plaything, something to amuse him until he found his next fix. The boy himself was inconsequential, all he cared for was the body. Or that's what he kept trying to tell himself.

About an hour later Eren returned, this time fully dressed. He helped his master into his shirt and trousers, finishing with a tight knot for the cravat.

"Very good brat," Levi said in an apathetic tone. Eren was slightly surprised, it had been awhile since Levi had called him a brat.

"Yes Master. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No. I shall be in my study all morning. I do not wish to be disturbed for anything. Is that understood?" Levi said striding out of the room. Eren ran to catch up with him.

"Certainly sir."

Eren continued to follow his master until they reached the office, and the heavy door was shut in his face. A frown tugged at the maid's lips. It was so unlike Levi to brush him off so. He shook his head, and continued his morning duties. He went to the guest rooms and began to strip the sheets. Krista joined him and they fell into a comfortable silence. Once they had finished with the laundry, they moved on to cleaning the windows of the rooms on the first floor. It was a tiring task, and Eren's hands were quickly chapped from the hot water. At long last it was time for their break.

When they returned to the kitchen the whole room was a buzz.

"A surprise guest?" asked one of the footmen.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I saw her when I was pruning the hedges..."

"Who is she?"

"Perhaps one of Levi's lovers?"

"...she was a real looker, might be..."

"What's going on?" asked Eren.

"A girl just appeared at Rivaille Manor," someone said excitedly.

"Yes quite the lady," Oulo said with a nod.

"Eren," Armin said tugging him to the side. "Mikasa is here."

"What?" Suddenly Eren felt light headed. His sister knew he was working in the area, but she didn't know the fact that he had to cross dress for his job. How had she found him? What did she know? What had she heard?"Explain."

"Well apparently she just walked up the front drive, and demanded to be let in. I noticed her as I was raking the lawn. She said she came to visit you," Armin whispered.

"Eren, do you know who this girl is?" asked Connie excitedly.

"Yes tell us!"

"She's my adopted sister," Eren said feeling light-headed.

"You never told me that you had a sister!" Hanji practically screamed.

"Hanji it's not our place to pry into the lives of our underlings," Oulo said clicking his tongue.

"Pshaw. Don't tell me that you aren't curious Oulo. Tell me Eren, what's she like." Everyone had fallen silent, anxious to hear what Eren might say about the mysterious girl who had just appeared.

Before anything could be said Petra appeared at the door. She had gone to serve tea in the Grand Parlor.

"Eren," she said quietly. "The Master wants you to report to the Grand Parlor."

Eren nodded to leave.

"Not like that," she said softly. "You are to wear Marco's old uniform."

"Huh? But it'll never fit me," Eren said thinking to the slightly taller boy.

"Well is there anyone here close to your size?" Petra asked.

"Why does he care what I wear?" Eren asked curiously.

"You will be seeing your sister. The Master doesn't want to alarm her. He has told her that you are a valet, and you must dress accordingly." Petra explained. There were some sniggers, mostly from Jean, but Eren tried to ignore them.

"Uh, Jean's the closest to my height," Eren said reluctantly.

Petra nodded. She went over to talk to the other servant. Jean's face went pale, but he simply nodded. A few minutes later he returned with a semi nice suit for when the Master decided to go for carriage rides.

"It'll have to do," Petra said handing the clothes to Eren. Going out into the hall Eren hastily changed into the clothes. He wrinkled his nose. They smelled like the barn, like Jean.

Once he was deemed presentable by the others he made his way to the parlor in Wing Maria. His stomach turned flips. It would be the first time he'd seen his sister since he sent her away to the Academy. He reached for the handle, and pulled the door open.

In the room already seated was his Master. Across from him was Eren's sister. Mikasa's head turned when she heard the door open, a smile gracing her lips. She rose and ran to him, pulling him into a hug not caring about what the men in the room might think.

"Mikasa," he said the breath being squeezed from his lungs, "you're embarrassing me."

"Sorry," she said softly pulling away. Pixis merely laughed kindly at the display. Rivaille rolled his eyes.

"You've cut your hair," Eren said. And indeed her hair, which had once been past her shoulders, was now just below her chin.

"It was impractical to have it long," Mikasa shrugged.

"You're sister is a good student," Erwin said, a strange look in his eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Eren asked, turning to the others for the first time.

"Don't you know?" asked Erwin a sadistic grin on his lips.

"What's he talking about, Mikasa?" Eren asked turning to his sister.

"Commander Smith gives lectures at the Academy. Didn't you know that?" Mikasa laughed.

Eren felt stupid. Of course he knew that the military academy that Mikasa was attending was the best in the country, which meant it was going to be taught by the best soldiers the country had.

"Shadis and I are old friends," Erwin said coolly.

"Eren, your sister wanted to come see you," Levi said boredly. "Isn't that sweet?"

"Mikasa, how did you know where to find me?" asked Eren.

She smiled. "Your father wrote me a letter. It was so out of the blue, but he said he wanted me to come check on you. He gave me your address, and I figured it was about time I come check in on you."

"Yes well, your brother acts as my valet," Levi said.

"I'm glad. I was worried he would be mistreated here, but I see that he has a good job here," Mikasa said looking at Rivaille.

"I assure you, he is managing just fine." Levi said sipping his tea.

"Wonderful. I hope not to intrude on your hospitality, but would you mind if I stayed a few days just to be sure?" Mikasa asked drinking her tea, her face impassive as ever.

If Levi was shocked he hid his surprise well. "I wouldn't mind at all. I look forward to having one of Erwin's students here. He doesn't give praise lightly, I am just dying to find out why you have earned such."

Mikasa blushed at the compliment. "Thank you sir."

Levi just nodded. "Eren, get one of the footmen to take your sister to a spare room in Wing Rose."

Eren bowed before leaving the room. As he left he heard Mikasa and Mike striking up a conversation about battle tactics. It was just like Mikasa to take advantage of the situation. Here she was at the center of the government's strongest leaders, so of course she would have to pick their brains. He smiled. It was good to see her again.

"Eren, why is Mikasa here?" Armin asked. Eren was taking his break outside, far away from the stuffy kitchen air.

"Apparently my dad wrote her. I think he was hoping she would find out about my cross dressing, and all that. It's just like him to try to humiliate me in front of my only family," Eren said angry tears in his eyes.

"Well at least Rivaille is willing to cover for you," Armin said.

Eren frowned. "Yeah, that was certainly weird. It's so unlike him to want to help me."

Armin rolled his eyes. "He's not a monster Eren."

"Yeah I guess."

"What is it?" Armin asked.

"There was this look that Erwin gave Mikasa and I. I'm worried that now that he knows I have a sister at the Academy he may try to use her to get to me or Levi," Eren said softly.

"I'm sure the Commander would never do anything so underhanded," Armin assured his friend.

"I wouldn't be so sure. You didn't see that look Armin. It was truly frightening," Eren shook his head.

"Just try to relax," Armin soothed his friend. Eren tried his best to smile, but he wasn't nearly as good an actor as he thought.

As Eren made his way back into the house he came across Erwin who had been prowling the halls.

"Ah I've been looking for you Jaeger."

Eren didn't like the sound of that. "Sir?"

He was shoved up against the wall, his jaw clenched between strong hands. "What does he see in you? Levi needs a real man, and you're nothing but a child."

Eren tried to speak, to defend himself somehow, but Erwin's grip just tightened. "Do you think you're good enough to get Levi to stick around forever? Because you aren't. Once he gets what he wants from you he'll just discard you like all the rest. You are nothing special. Just another doll to be fucked."

Erwin delivered a swift blow to Eren's solar plexus causing the shorter man to fall to his knees breathless. Erwin began to walk away, the click of his boots echoing on the hardwood floors. He paused. "A bit of advice kid? Levi likes to get what he wants, when he wants it. But once the chase is gone, he'll be gone too. From what I've heard, you're out of time. Kid."

Eren glared up at Erwin. "Why did he stay so long with you? Clearly you barely put up any fight."

Erwin sneered. "I know that. Don't think I don't know what I've lost, but I intend to win my place back. Your days as top dog are over, Jaeger."

With that Eren was left alone. Once his breathing became less erratic, and oxygen began to return to his brain, he could actually think. He knew Erwin was right. There was no way he could capture Levi's attentions for much longer. Even today he had sensed the other had begun to pull away. It would appear that the days shared with Levi were hastily coming to an end. But what had he expected? He wasn't even that experienced, how could he ever hope to keep Levi entertained for more than a week? He was lucky for the three days he had earned. But still he couldn't keep the tears from his eyes. He supposed they were just from the injury he had sustained from Smith. If anything good came from not sleeping with his Master, then at least Levi would never find out about the bruise. Eren took a deep breath. He had to be prepared for the loss of Levi, so from now on he was going to shut off any emotion he had left. He was the pet of Rivaille. Not the lover, or companion. Just a pet. A piece of property. His property. Nothing else.

**I finally wrote this chapter. I hope none of you had to wait too long. I'm taking a bunch of honors/AP classes this year, and I'm already stressed. At least I got a long weekend, so that I could update this story. Thank you all for the continued support. I seriously appreciate it! Sorry if this seemed rushed, but I really just wanted to update it before I returned to school. Please leave any comments/reviews you see fit. Reading them makes my day! Loads of love ~T.W.o.W.**


	8. Chapter 8

Levi began spending most of his time with Mikasa. Eren tried not to be jealous, but he knew Mikasa was beautiful...and that Levi liked pretty things. Instead, Eren kept his head low, and tried to stay busy. He developed a routine, one that he began to follow like clockwork. He found it nice, the practice of not thinking, not living. He began eating less, not that he noticed. The only things Eren noticed were wrinkled sheets and soapy water.

His mornings began with starting a hot bath for his master. While Rivaille was occupied, Eren busied himself starching shirts and laundering pants. Once his master left for breakfast, Eren was free to begin his chores as a maid. Petra and Hanji found many ways to keep Eren busy. In the late morning he spent time pulling sheets off beds, and helping Christa carry them out doors to be aired out. By then it was around ten, and Eren would help serve morning tea. He always kept his eyes downcast, looking only at their shoes. He had lied to Mikasa, only sort of, but he still couldn't face her. Rivaille had told her how short staffed he was, and how thankful he was that Eren was willing to help with the more menial tasks. After tea Eren got his break.

These days he avoided Armin. Armin made him think, thinking was dangerous. Now he spent his breaks away from the central house. He spent time in the stables. Jean could understand the need for silence. He saw that Eren was beginning to slip in his facade. The horses calmed the brunet down, and Jean knew that feeling better than anyone else in the whole wide world. And so Eren sat silently in the barn. The soft nickering of horses and smell of hay soothed the tightness Eren felt in his chest. All too soon Eren had to return to the great mansion.

In the afternoons Eren helped Christa or Petra clean different rooms. Sometimes it was the grand hall or ballroom, or the library. This work usually took all afternoon and stole away all of Eren's worries. Dinner was a tedious affair. Armin tried to get his attention several times before Jean finally convinced him to leave Eren to himself. After dinner was a repeat of morning tea. Eren kept his eyes down, but this didn't stop Levi from noticing the dead look inside his maid. How easy it would be to give Eren a comforting touch. But he could not. Too many years of training convinced Levi that touch like that was something he wasn't capable of giving. No, he was a monster. One that could never be what Eren so desperately needed at the present. And so he watched Eren suffer in silence. He too sat in silence. This silence lasted two weeks.

It was a Thursday when the silence was finally broken. Eren had been summoned into Rivaille's office. The last time he had been here left memories that made him blush. Even now he felt uncomfortable standing before the great oak desk. He felt vulnerable, and he began to wonder why his Master had called him.

Levi seemed to be in the middle of reading some business papers sent over by Eld. It appeared he was in no hurry to ease Eren's nerves. And so his maid stood, biting his inner cheek, waiting for whatever his master might ask of him. This was hard for Levi as well. He was so tempted to slam the papers down and dominate Eren's lips with his own. How easy it would be to close the few feet between them. But if he did that, he knew that he would be doomed. And so he continued reading until he knew he could trust himself to meet those green eyes without melting. Finally after another three minutes he felt ready. He set the papers down. And looked up to see his maid's anxious face. Damn he had been wrong. Just looking into Eren's deep green eyes made him shiver internally. How had he ever thought himself able to look at this gorgeous maid? He was a fool to think he could be calm around Eren. But luckily for him all this was hidden behind an impenetrable facade.

"Eren, as my valet it is your duty to arrange any trips I may be going on," Levi said after clearing his throat uncomfortably.

Eren's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? Are you going on a trip?"

Rivaille rolled his eyes. "Obviously, or why else would I be talking to you about the topic. Damn brat."

His last two words stung. "Yes sir."

"I'm going to my summer home, by the sea-" here Levi was interrupted.

"I've never seen the sea," Eren said pensively.

Levi had to hold back a sigh. He wasn't used to being interrupted, by a maid, no less. "Yes. What a pathetic existence you have. Anyway, I need you to pack my things, and also speak to the others."

"Others?" Eren cocked his head, in a manner that Levi found adorable.

"Will you be driving? Of course others. Make the arrangements with the chauffeur, and other maids and such. I want the house to be neat when I arrive. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Who else will be joining you, sir?" Eren asked.

"That bastard Pixis, and Smith...as well as Mikasa and Mike. Tell the footmen to pack up the others' things. They shall not be coming," Levi said with a smirk. What a nice relief it would be to not have those greedy pigs breathing down his neck any longer. Then his staff could finally start cleaning those rooms, erasing any proof of existence that the bastards had marred his home with.

"Certainly, Master," Eren said with a bow, as he no longer was in a dress to curtsey.

"Make sure the maids and cooks leave on the 10:30 train, along with a few footmen. The rest will be staying here."

"Yes sir. If I may ask a question?"

"What is it, shitty brat?"

"Why are you giving me all these orders? Why not Hanji or Oluo?" asked Eren.

Levi rolled his eyes. "As my valet this is part of your job. Besides I am giving you more instruction than Marco generally received, you ought to be grateful."

"I appreciate that, sir," Eren muttered. "One last question?"

"What is it Jaeger?" Levi said, already picking up his books.

"How will I get there?"

Levi shrugged. "You will be accompanying me. Naturally."

"Oh. Right. Naturally..." Eren murmured under his breath. After he shut the door, he leaned against the wall. His heart was pounding, he thought for sure that Rivaille had been able to hear it. Just being so close made his heart go wild...not to mention that bit about the sea. He had always wanted to go to the shore. It was somewhere his mother had promised to take him, course she died before she ever could. Eren was nearly skipping down the halls. He began to talk with Hanji and Oluo, and they helped him cement all the orders. Oluo would gather up the footmen to pack all the guests luggage, as well as speak to Gunther, and give the grooms and gardeners some final instruction. Meanwhile Hanji would speak to Sasha, Petra, and Constance. This left Eren to go pack up his Master's belongings...after consulting with Oluo on what he should pack, of course.

By 10:30, all the servants who were leaving had set off with the larger trunks. They would be getting their early to prepare the house. It wouldn't need a lot of work, since there was a part time staff that kept the place from getting dusty, but the rooms still needed to aired, and beds were to be made. The only ones staying behind were a few scullery maids, the gardeners, and a couple footmen. Both Hanji and Oluo had left on the train to supervise their underlings. The few footmen remaining helped pack up the cars with the smaller boxes, and other things, before serving an early lunch. It was a quiet affair, after all the rowdy merchants had departed. Something Mikasa was grateful for. Although they had never been outright rude to her, she had never liked their company. Instead she continued to chat with Pixis or Mike about strategy.

Finally by two the rest of the party was ready to leave. Eren helped get everyone settled into the three separate cars. There had been some confusion over who was going in which, but in the end it had been settled by Rivaille. He and Mikasa would be going in the first car, Mike and Erwin in the second, and Pixis had volunteered to be with Eren. Erwin didn't seem to pleased by these arrangements, but when Levi shared a knowing glance with Mikasa, everyone knew there was no changing his mind.

"Jaeger? Am I correct?" Pixis said, allowing the name to roll around in his mouth.

"Yes sir. It was very kind of you to choose to ride with a maid. I'm sure Mikasa would have been happy to," Eren said.

Pixis smiled. "Nonsense. Those two are thick as thieves! Would be harder to separate tar and feathers. I don't mind. Besides, Rivaille seems to think quite highly of you."

"He does?" Eren asked in surprise.

"Certainly," laughed the older gentleman. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"Huh?" Eren was confused.

"I've seen how he looks at you. You're special," Pixis smiled.

"Perhaps you should lay off the whiskey, sir," Eren said quietly. He didn't find this to be a joking matter.

Pixis laughed. "Yes perhaps you are right. I've known Levi quite awhile. I know how to read him."

Eren nodded. Pixis may understand how to read Levi...but he didn't seem to have a clue about interpreting the signs. It was clear to everyone that his master didn't have feelings for him. He wasn't special, just a pet. Eren repeated this mantra to himself for the next three hours. He tried to occupy his mind by watching the passing landscape, but nothing helped. Meanwhile Pixis continued to blather on about random subjects. Dejectedly Eren slid farther down in his seat. This was hell.

In the second car Erwin was simply glaring at the back of the driver's head. Things weren't going much better for him, although his companion knew how to stay quiet. That was a relief at least. He couldn't believe he had been beaten to the punch by a girl...a girl related to Eren. Levi was a sick bastard.

Up in the first car things weren't going how everyone assumed they might be.

"I wanted to thank you, Mikasa," Levi said.

She gave a wan smile. "Why, because I decided not to kill you for fucking my brother?"

Levi let out a snort. "Something like that. But more because you told me what Eren's home life was like. After that pig of a man, called his father, showed up I was curious, but there was no way he would talk to me about it."

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Eren thinks I don't know anything about the debts or drinking, but I do. And the reason I told you was so you would respect him. Just because my brother acts as your own personal slut doesn't mean you can abuse him. He's suffered enough from his father."

"He was beaten?"

"Yes. He often took my punishments too...I owe so much to him, and that's why I told you the things I did. Eren deserves something good in his life, and if it's sleeping with you, so be it," Mikasa shrugged.

"The brat has done well," Levi said. "He earned this trip."

"He's the reason you planned this excursion." Mikasa stated.

Levi shrugged. "He's just my valet, Mikasa. Don't be ridiculous."

She let out a dry laugh. "You really don't realize yet, do you?"

"Realize what?" he said turning to her for the first time.

"You love him."

"That is ridiculous." Levi said curtly.

"You wouldn't have gone to the trouble if you thought of him only as your valet," she said reasonably.

Levi scowled. "Love has never entered the equation. Any good Master rewards his pets when they have done a good job. That is all this is."

Mikasa let the subject drop. "If you say so."

If the circumstances had been different, if they had met in some other way, Rivaille certainly would have shagged the girl sitting before him. But now he respected her too much. He no longer viewed her as a potential partner, but as a confidant. But she was wrong about one thing. Levi was not, and never would be, in love with a maid. The idea was ridiculous.

They continued a casual conversation, not returning to the subject of his maid for another hour. For the most part it had to do with the politics the nation was currently facing. Levi was impressed by how much this student knew about the war, of course he shouldn't be...this was one of Shadis' pupils after all.

"Tell me, Mikasa. How would you propose ending the war?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow.

She nervously brushed her hair away from her face. "Are you sure you want to be asking a trainee?"

Levi snorted. "Isn't your generation suppose to be our future, or some shit?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes. "Well if you put it like that, how can I resist? I believe that we need to make an arrangement. No more of this guilting children to go fight the enemy."

Levi nodded. "That is a rather unfortunate tactic. Why doesn't Eren go fight? He seems hot-headed enough to want to."

Mikasa sighed. "It's the debt. He can't just run away from that. As much as he wants to be free, he would never let me get hurt."

"So that's why he has degraded himself to become my maid," mused Rivaille.

She nodded. "It was the only job he could find. Plus he would be working close to Armin, who has been his best friend since they were little."

"The under gardener?"

Mikasa nodded. "That's the one."

"Yes, those two always did seem close." Levi frowned, although he could not pinpoint why.

"Don't be jealous of Armin," laughed Mikasa. "There could never be anything between them, not when Eren's heart belongs to you."

Levi rolled his eyes. "His heart doesn't belong to me. I'm not after hearts-"

"Yes, yes. You want his body," huffed Mikasa. "God you're blind."

Levi tipped his head. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

They sat in silence for the next hour until they drove up to a long lane. On either side of the road were tall trees, interspersed among these were lamp posts. Ahead they could see a peachy stone mansion. It was much smaller compared to the main estate, but it was still large enough to house thirty people comfortably. Around each of the large windows were beds of carefully tended gardens. Standing on the stone patio were the servants who had already arrived. On the second and third floors, several windows were thrown open to air out the large place.

"It's beautiful." muttered Mikasa.

Levi remained silent, secretly he wondered if his maid would react the same way.

Predictably Eren had his nose pressed against the glass of the window. "This is Rivaille's summer home?"

Pixis laughed. "It belonged to his mother's family, he inherited it after her death."

"It's absolutely stunning!" Eren's breath began to fog up the glass.

"This is nothing compared to Rivaille Mansion," chuckled the old man.

"What's it called?" Eren asked turning back to his companion.

"Ackerman Place. It's his mother's maiden name," Pixis explained.

"A-ackerman?" Eren's eyes widened. "That's Mikasa's last name..."

"I'm sure it's a common name," shrugged Pixis.

Eren nodded and turned back to the house. In the western corner rose a turret. Nestled deep into the stone work were sets of windows in all directions. "How close is the sea?"

Pixis smiled. "Just down the hill. Driver, roll down the windows."

As soon as he did Eren's senses were bombarded with new scents and sounds. The air was heavy with salt, and in the distance he could hear the crashing of the sea."

"Rivaille is lucky to live so close to the ocean. I'm surprised he doesn't spend all his time out here. That's what I would do if I were wealthy," Eren said forgetting himself for a moment.

Pixis chuckled. "You must remember that Rivaille is very busy, and his work calls him into the city quite often. Living so far out would be quite inconvenient."

Eren flushed. "Of course."

"Many happy summers were spent here. I'm sure this place has some painful memories for the boy."

"If you don't mind me asking, how do you know this?"

"I'm an old family friend. His mother would take him out here every summer. It was quite a happy time. Of course it was a nice escape from his father..." Pixis paused in deep thought.

"His father? Is that where those scars came from?"

"Ah-haha," Pixis laughed uncomfortably. "Perhaps I should lay off the whiskey. That is a story for him to tell. All I can say is he was happy here."

Eren nodded. He understood family secrets. After all he had more than he could count. They finally reached the house, just as the others were getting out to stretch their legs.

"Here, boy. Take this to my room," Erwin said passing some boxes to the nearest footman.

Silently, and with an apologetic look, Mike followed his boss' lead. Mikasa was looking around, in awe of the well kept grounds. Petra followed after her, making sure she didn't get lost. Eren smiled. It would be nice for Petra to have another woman to molly-coddle. Although he wasn't sure that Mikasa would be very fond of the formal dresses. For the most part she continued to wear military approved clothing...Petra would definitely change that, Eren couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Eren." It was quiet, but immediately Eren knew Levi was trying to get his attention.

"Yes? Sorry master. What can I do for you?"

Levi scuffed his foot against the flagstone. If it hadn't been for Mikasa, that's what he'd like to think...the girl had suggested something...and if only she hadn't. But deep down he knew it wasn't that.

"I thought I ought to show you the sea. I wouldn't want you falling off the cliff or anything," Levi said uncomfortably.

Eren's jaw dropped. Weeks of silence, and now this?

Levi turned away, taking the silence as rejection. "I know I'm not nearly as good as your mother, but I figured-"

"Yeah!" Eren said hastily. "I'd love to!"

Levi bit his lip to hide a smile. He grabbed Eren's hand and led him around the side of the house. They walked slowly, and soon found themselves at the edge of a high cliff. The wind was sharper here, and below them was a rocky beach. Eren watched completely enchanted, as the waves beat against the shore. The sun had turned red, and was dipping just below the sea.

"This is..."

Eren didn't even need to finish the sentence for Levi to know what he was thinking. If he had noticed that they were still holding hands, Rivaille would certainly have dropped his...but they didn't notice, so they continued holding hands at the edge of the world. And that's when Levi realized the space between them that he was creating was complete shit. He needed Eren, and he needed him now. It had been two weeks since he had last had sex, and that was too fucking long to be away from the gorgeous boy beside him. In all this, however, Levi couldn't find his voice. He just gave a slow squeeze to the hand in his own.

"We should go back in," he muttered quietly.

Eren nodded, and followed his Master to the back patio.

From the highest window, in the western tower, three women sighed simultaneously.

"It's about time, Rivaille found someone to love," Hanji said.

"If only they'd realize their feelings," Mikasa chuckled.

"They're both pretty stubborn," Petra sighed.

"Then what they need is a little help," Hanji grinned.

The other two couldn't come up with any excuses, and soon found themselves being dragged into Hanji's somewhat insane plan.

**Yeah, I was considering putting smut in this chapter, but I decided y'all needed a break from that, so I just gave you fluff. Also I wanted Mikasa and Levi to be friends, I didn't want to create another bad guy, Erwin is enough. I'm sorry that school is a bitch, and I have no clue when I can update. Please leave a review! I'd like to thank everyone who has shown any kind of support. You're amazing!**

** So I'm going to start following the tag **_**h**__**is **__**p**__**roperty **__**fic**_**on tumblr, if any of y'all are interested in posting fan art. The only thing I request is that you guys link it to my story/ give me credit and that you send me a link in the comments ****or PM me****. That way I can post the link in these author's notes for everyone else to see! ****Lots of love ~T.W.o.W.**


End file.
